Curses and Quests
by Kago of the Funk
Summary: Laila was a witch training under Saruman.But when he joined Sauron,he cursed her to live a life of solitude.Soon she runs into The Fellowship.With the help of her friends,will she be able to return to her former self?Adventure,romance,and comedy!Legolasx
1. Oh woe is me!

My velvet black ears turned and swiveled around on top of my head, listening for any signs of intrusion. My body stood frozen with anticipation. I was _sure_ I had heard something! Another rustle of leaves and snap of twigs proved my suspicions true and I quietly ran through the vegetation that I took up as my home.

I had once been a human – a witch to be exact- and I had been studying under Saruman the White Wizard in the Tower of Izenguard. He was my mentor, my model, and I was proud to learn the knowledge of magic from him. But he changed, was corrupted by the eye of Sauron. It was one night that I had been up late, practicing magic without the watchful gaze of Saruman to criticize and disapprove my foolish and reckless use of magic. Voices reached my ears and I became silent, listening in on what was being said. Eaves dropping was a horrible habit I had, and Gandalf the Grey had warned me that one day it would get me into trouble. Then, I hadn't known how right he was.

As I listened, I became struck with horror and fear. For the whispers of the dark lord Sauron were answering my master's calling voice. The ball of iron I had been playing with dropped from my hands, the thud echoing throughout the hall. The doors had been thrown open, light filling up the darkened hall. My old master's eyes stared at me disapprovingly. "What a shame that such talent should be thrown away." His words repeated themselves inside my mind. As Saruman pointed his staff at me and uttered a curse, I let out a horrifying scream.

I guess it was better than dying, but to live as a black-coated jaguar for the rest of my life was horrible in its own ways. Though I do admit having better hearing and sight and smell was a terrific advantage, I could not speak, and more importantly, I could not go back to my life that I had before training with the horrid wizard. I now led a life of solitude. Only my own thoughts to keep me company.

As I hid in the dense bushes, I could make out a company of strange people traversing through the forest. Two mortal men, an elf, a dwarf, a wizard draped in grey, a pony, and four tiny hobbits walked through my domain. I watched curiously as the wizard turned to look back at the party. "Come now, we must keep going. Our journey is a long one and we have little time to make it."

No, it couldn't be! I stared in surprise at the old wizard, for it was Gandalf, my old friend. And now that I looked more closely, I recognized three of the four hobbits, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry. It had been too long that I had seen the faces of my hobbit friends! I had met them when I went with Gandalf to the Shire. Merry and Pippin were my partners in crime, for we loved to cause mischief among the peaceful people.

I was so excited and overjoyed, that I sprung forward, without any thought, to meet them. I had surprised them no doubt, and the ringing of metal rang through the trees as the warriors pulled out their weapons. Then I remembered that I was in a new, different form that none of these friends would recognize me in and I stopped short of the group. They watched me with cautious eyes, the elf's bow strung back, ready to release at any sign of attack. Slowly, I backed away, back into the cover of the forest.

As soon as they could no longer see me, they all sighed in relief. Gandalf again looked back at everybody, "We must hurry, for we are trespassing in that animal's territory. I would much rather not have to kill it." He advised. The hobbits and a few others nodded in agreement and picked up their pace.

Now with the adrenaline finished rushing through me, I began to wonder. Why was such strange company traveling together? What mission could they possibly be on, especially when in the presence of kind, gentle hobbits? Whatever they were up to, I was going to find out.

I hoped everyone liked it! If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or just plain old encouragement, write me! And thank you so much for reading!


	2. Where oh where did the tiny hobbits go?

Two and a half weeks I followed them and they were currently resting on a rock out cropping on a mountain of which I knew not. To say the least, I was lost. If it was not for the party of people I followed, then I would be damned to wander this mountain. Luckily, they had not detected me and so I continued to live. The break was nice to have, it allowed me to rest and listen in on their conversations and try and find out where they were heading. Yes, I know, eaves dropping was the reason I was a jaguar, but hey, old habits die hard. I perched silently as their words drifted towards my sensitive ears.

"…I'd say we're taking the long way! Gandalf, why don't we take the passage through Moria!? My cousin, Balin would give us a welcoming feast you'd never forget."

It was easy to recognize the rough; gravely voice of the dwarf, Gimli was his name. There was a moment of silence before Gandalf responded, "No, Gimli. I would not take the road to Moria unless there were no other choice."

The feisty dwarf grumbled in frustration, and I thought that was the end of all discussion, but the smooth elven voice spoke up. "What is that?"

"'Tis nothing but a cloud!" Gimli exclaimed, but I could feel the tension and nervousness emitting from the group from where I sat. Which, might I add, is quite a ways off.

"No, it's moving too fast." The man named as Aragorn argued.

"And against the wind." murmured Boromir.

And then I felt it, the growing dread inside of me. The cloud of which they spoke of was coming closer, and I realized that the cloud was indeed a flock of bird like creatures. I snorted in laughter. These warriors were afraid of _BIRDS_!? I watched in amusement as they all scrambled to hide behind rocks and under bushes. The birds suddenly swooped down and circled the cliff on which they hid, and then I realized why they hid from these birds' gaze. These creatures where evil! Probably servants of Sauron or……Saruman.

Closing my eyes, I laid my head down upon my paws. I was not worried of being spotted for my black fur hid me among the shadows. Soon it was silent, the birds now gone, and I drifted off to sleep. I guess I was more tired than I originally thought I was.

I awoke with a start and jumped up. My head snapped in the direction of where the party had been and my keen eyes raked over the rocky land. Damn it, they were already gone and I had no clue where they were going! I leapt forward and ran over to where they had rested earlier that day and sniffed the ground for any trace of their scent. Again, I cursed when I came up short. No sent, no tracks in the dirt - for the ground was hard, frozen soil - and so there was no way to catch up with them. The only chance I had was to go to the entrance of the mines of Moria. I admit, it was a slim chance. Gandalf had been wary of the place, and if there was another path to where they were going, they would surely take it. But it was the only hope I had and I was not about to give up and have followed them for NOTHING! So off I set, hoping against all odds that I would somehow see my friends again.


	3. Into the big dark cave we go!

**Thank you CRAZY little Dragon and Whisperoak88 for the encouragement and advise! X3 It's a great help!**

Alright, so I knew where the door was. The only problem was that I didn't know how to open it. So I sat among the rocks, waiting, hoping, and thinking. I didn't know much about what their quest was or where they were going. Only that Frodo was carrying something important and that it had to be destroyed. The sun rose and set, followed by the shining pale moon. The mountain had given a good shake one time during the day, words exploding out from somewhere up on the mountain. That worried me, had they run into trouble? Had anyone gotten hurt? My fears made waiting that much more difficult, and I was getting impatient.

It was during the night, I was watching a rabbit tread cautiously across the open rocky floor, when footsteps sounded. Startled, the rabbit bolted towards where I sat silently, waiting. When it was close enough, I pounced on it. It gave a frightened eeep, it's red eyes wide with horror. With a snap of my jaw, I broke the creature's neck, and picked it up, moving back towards where I had recently been seated. Tearing off one of its white furred legs, I began to eat for once in three days. My ears twitched as I heard footsteps again, only this time louder, and voices following close behind. I listened, continuing with my dinner.

"…We will be welcomed by a giant feast. One you will not soon forget!" boasted a familiar dwarven voice.

Ah, so they have finally come! Thank the stars! The group soon came into view and I eagerly scanned them with my watchful eyes. I counted nine healthy beings, and sighed in relief. None of them had gotten hurt or killed with that quake. Staying hidden in the shadows, I watched them intently as they walked up to the hidden door. Gandalf ran his hand over the surface of the rock door, mumbling words to himself. The clouds previously shrouding the moon were cast away, allowing the light to shine upon the door. It was outlined by a silvery pale glow, elvish words forming upon the rock.

"It says 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'." Gandalf translated into Common tongue.

"What does it mean?" Pippin asked, looking from the majestic door to Gandalf.

"Oh that's easy. If you are a friend, you must speak the password." He replied confidently. Then placing the top of his staff against the center of the door, he began to speak in elvish. What he actually said, I do not know.

Everyone stood around, waiting for something to happen. But it was completely silent, not a thing had moved.

"Drat!" Gandalf cursed, falling back onto a rock to sit upon, thinking and muttering. As if led by a unspoken cue, everyone placed their packs upon the ground and sighed in relief.

For hours they just all sat there, conversing among themselves. The human named Aragorn and the hobbit, Sam, were off to the side, talking to each other is whispers. Sam had a look of heartbreak on his face and I strained to hear their words. "….The mines are no place for a pony. Not even one as brave as Bill."

Bill? Who is Bill? Sam petted the pony's face and I understood.

"Good-bye, Bill." He whispered.

With a smack to the rump, the pony trotted off down the path. The soft moment was interrupted by a giant splash and I turned my head to Merry and Pippin. They were apparently trying to skip stone across the surface of the pond, but were doing a horrible job at it. For instead of ting stones, they were chucking large rocks. As Pippin was about to throw another one, Aragorn grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. "Do not disturb the waters." He warned.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Frodo when he suddenly jumped up, "It's a riddle! Gandalf, what's the elvish word for 'friend'?"

Gandalf's face dawned with realization and he stared at Frodo with amazement, "Mellon."

With the word uttered, the doors began and everyone bent down to pick up their things and continues on. Again, Gimli started up his boasting, "You will never see anything like the halls of Moria!"

As the last of the group moved into the cave, I stealthily started forward and slipped in through the entrance. But I was frozen in place only a few feet from the door. The fear, shock, and horror of my friends instantly made me go into defense mode. But as my cat eyes looked upon the cavern, I realized there was no threat. Instead bones and skeletons littered the ground. What could have done this, kill off all the dwarves?

"This is no mine. It is a crypt!" Boromir exclaimed.

The elf, Legolas, bent over one of the dwarf warriors and examined an arrow that protruded from it's chest. "Goblins." He spat. His eyes flickered with an enraged fire and I couldn't help but stare at him. The shoulder length blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, fair glowing skin……….I shook my head to beat away the fantasies. What is wrong with me!? I don't even know the elf and I'm gazing at him like he's my lover. Tch, god I need to get a grip on myself! I can't just swoon over some pretty boy who runs around in leggings playing hero!

The hobbits began to back out of the cave and I saw a tentacle of some sort coming from the pond and reaching towards Frodo. Without even thinking, I sprang forward and grabbed the back of Frodo's shirt to try and pull him out of the way. Unfortunately, the creature already had a hold of Frodo's leg. The other hobbits shrieked in surprise at my sudden appearance, but quickly regained their composure to help free their friend. I tugged and pulled with all my strength while they hacked away at the appendage. The squid like creature roared in rage and pain as we finally freed Frodo from it's grasp. As soon as he was free, I began to pull him towards the cave for safety, but another tentacle came and snatched him from grip.

I let out a roar of protest and was about to attack the creature when I spied another tentacle going after Pippin and Merry. Quickly raking my claws against the squid's flesh, I grabbed the two hobbit's shirts and pulled them back into the cave. They both squirmed and shouted in my clutches as I pulled them farther in. Everyone was now running into the cave for shelter and as the squid tried to follow, it managed to ram into the side and collapse the entrance to the cave on top of itself. Dust settled to the ground as the rocks became still. Everything was pitch black, but my eyes could still see and when Gandalf lit his staff, I had to hide my eyes from the sudden bright light.

"Merry! Pippin!" Aragorn cried, when he spotted me holding onto them. He instantly brought out his sword and started towards me with a menacing glare in his eyes. I knew that look, for it is one I wear when I mean to kill. I quickly released the two cousins and immediately backed away, trying to show that I meant no harm. Pippin scrambled to his feet and over to where Frodo and Sam stood at a safe distance from me, but Merry just sat there, staring at me in amazement and wonder.

"Merry! Get away from it!" Pippin cried.

He just shook his head and started over towards me, hand reaching out. Excitement bloomed inside of me and I had to suppress the urge to run up to him and lick his face. Was it possible that he recognizes me? Could he know it was actually me, Laila Foxglove, his old time friend?

"Merry." Gandalf cautioned, coming up behind him.

"She won't hurt us. She actually saved us from the squid, me and Pip. It's the same cat we saw in the forest." He explained.

Gandalf placed a hand on Merry's shoulder and crouched down in front of my face the same time Merry's hand touched the top of my head. That one touch made me purr in pure bliss. It had been years since I'd come in contact with the hobbits. It was so comforting. Gandalf inspected me further then nodded, "You are correct, she is the same creature we saw before. She must have followed us, but why? I do not think she means us harm, for she's had many chances to do it in."

I nodded my head vigorously, excited that they were not going to kill me. Pippin cautiously came up behind his cousin, staring at me. "Does she understand us?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head again, making Gandalf chuckle, "Apparently."

Suddenly I was surrounded by Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Their hands running through my soft fur. My purring intensified and laughs of amusement floated around me. This is what I missed; being with my friends and loved ones, though now I am certain none of them know my true identity, even though it pains me to admit it.

"What will we do? We obviously can not allow her to follow us. She – IT can't be trusted!" Boromir objected, putting an end to the happy atmosphere.

"There's nowhere else for her to go! I'll take full responsibility of her, just don't kill her!" Merry cried, wrapping his arms around my head and pulling himself closer to me. I tried to comfort him by licking his cheek.

Gandalf sighed then nodded, "All right, but until we can fully trust her, she shall have to where this."

Out of his bag, Gandalf pulled out a length of rope with a loop at one end that was meant to go around my neck. I immediately hissed at it and backed away, dragging Merry along since he still clutched to my neck. Merry began scratching my ears and looked me straight in the face, "Please, Mistress, just do it for now. It won't be permanent." He pleaded.

The look on Merry's desperate face made me cave and I nodded. His smile instantly made it worth it, though. Gandalf gently placed around my neck and tightened it so it would not come loose. Merry grabbed the end of the rope and everyone turned to face the only way forward.

"It is a four day journey through Moria. Let us hope we pass through unnoticed." Gandalf prayed and then we began out journey through the mines of Moria, the great dwarven lair.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 'Tis a bit longer than the other ones, but the more detail i add the longer the chapters. Next part will be out soon!**


	4. Author's Note For who sent me comments!

Alright, I would like to clear things up abit. First of all, I did originally get the "being cursed into animal form" idea from Wolfheart, but that is the ONLY similarity! I promise you that! This story goes in a totally different direction, and the my character is drastically different from hers. I'm sorry some of you think this is a cheap knock-off, and I appologize to Wolfheart - I meant no disrespect. She is a wonderful writer, deffinately way better than me. If everyone thinks I should stop writing this story, leave a comment saying so and I will. But please trust me when I say I am not going to just copy another writer's story line.

To appease the LOTR gods, I will begin to type up my OTHER Lord of the Rings story (Beleive me when I say it has NOTHING to do with being cursed.) lol.

Please forgive me if you were offended. I meant no harm. Thank you all for the comments, and thank you CRAZY little Dragon for standing up for the story and me! It meant a lot that all of you believe in me. Will definately post soon!


	5. Sorry, another Author's Note

Thank you everyone for the encouragement! I will continue with the story and if I have time, start my other one. but to the reason I wrote this........

Next week is my finals, and I ABSOLUTELY have to study. I will try to get out atleast two this weekend, but no promises. Until next time, my chickas!


	6. The things that go bump in the night?

Merry constantly tended to me, making sure I was fed and not left behind. Pippin, Frodo, and Sam were constantly helping him out, playing with me quietly as we walked through the maze that was the tunnels of Moria. But not once did I fail to notice the either hostile or cautious glances everyone seemed to send at me. It was like they thought I was going to eat the hobbits. Ha, maybe I should pretend to just to freak them out! Actually, that's probably not a good idea. Boromir would jump at any given chance to end my life for out of everyone, he hates me the most. Why? I wish I had a clue. Besides the hobbits, it seemed that Gandalf was the only one that trusted me.

For three days we had traveled through the mines and we finally got a break to rest when we came to a three-way fork in the road. Gandalf was sitting on a pile of rocks, staring at the three passage ways, trying to remember which way to go, and Frodo was perched next to him. Merry and I were at the back of the group were we sat down and Merry sighed in relief and brought his hand up to the top of my head, petting my fur and scratching my ears.

My delicate ears twitched as rocks were disturbed and fell to the floor by something not of our group. It was the fourth time that day that I heard shuffling footsteps coming from behind us. With the tense atmosphere, I was getting agitated very quickly. Whatever was following us was getting on my nerves. So in a flash, I darted out of Merry's grasp and into the darkness, the rope dragging along behind me. I could hear Merry calling out for me to come back, but I easily ignored them.

To my surprise, my eyes landed on a pitiful looking creature who was staring right at me, almost like he could see me walking towards him in the pitch dark. If he stood on his two feet, he would probably be as tall as a hobbit, but he was on all fours, growling and hissing at me. I snarled back at it with a flash of my razor sharp teeth as it advanced towards me and with a jump, it scurried back into the darkness, its murderous eyes glaring at me with loathing. When I was sure it was gone, I began to head back for the group, but I couldn't shake that cold feeling creeping up my body. That……_thing_, whatever it was, wreaked of evil and malice and the stench of rotting flesh came from its body. I wanted to go and hunt it down and kill it. I couldn't bear to have it following us again and possibly hurt one of my friends but hopefully I scared it off for good. Besides, if I didn't get back to the group soon, the older men will probably try to leave me behind. With a final glance in the direction the creature had left in, I gave a final hiss, I rejoined the group.

As I entered back into the light's illumination, Pippin's head shot up, a scowl on his face. "Mistress, where did you go off to!?"

I moved my shoulders in a non-chalent shrug, seeing as I couldn't answer him. Merry rolled his eyes as he bent and picked up the end of my makeshift leash as Boromir glared at me.

Gandalf must have figured out which way to go for Boromir followed him and Frodo into the far left passage. We continued walking once again, boredom following closely behind for all there was to do was to talk – the one thing I _can't_ do. Hours passed as I listened to the conversations and soon Pippin began to fall behind and stumble, his weariness growing. Rolling my eyes, I got Merry's attention and nodded my head at Pippin. He gave me a questioning look, "What, do you want to carry him?"

I nodded and Merry led me over to his cousin. I nudged him with my nose and he looked up at me, startled. "What?"

Merry explained to him what my intentions were as I sat myself down next to him and pulled on his sleeve which I grabbed with my teeth. Pippin looked at me unsurely, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to tire you Mistress."

I nodded my head again in encouragement and he cautiously hiked one leg over my back and sat down. The moment Merry handed Pippin the leash, I bounded up with a jolt, running to catch up with the others. The sudden acceleration in speed startled Pip and he tightly wound his arms around my neck, holding on for dear life. I barked a cattish laugh as I caught up with the others, Merry not too far behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

UGH! I am soo ssorry for not updating sooner! One thing led to another and it just kept getting away from me. but i absolutely PROMISE the next one will come sooner!


	7. Well aren't we screwed

Soon Pippin was asleep, his head lolling back and forth across my shoulders, drool edging the side of his mouth. No one uttered a single word, the silence seemingly eating us up. The absence of speech I was quite used tom for I rarely encountered humans or elves in the forest which I had – just until recently- called home. It was the lack of natural noise that had my fur standing on end. No scurrying of rats or digging of moles.

Memories of merry, Pippin, and I clouded my mind. The times we had raided that one farmer's crops and all of their birthday parties I attended. What do they think happened to me, I wonder. For almost two years I have been in this form and I had been in constant contact with Gandalf and the hobbits. Then suddenly I disappear? Do they think I've joined Saruman? I shivered at the mere thought. Oh Varla, I hope they don't think that.

Our entrance into a larger cavern startled me and even though the light was dim, I could see the stone pillars that supported the sediment ceiling above us.

"Welcome to the Halls of Moria!" Gandalf said a tone of wonder and sadness in his voice.

Gimli had a smug but sad smile upon his face. To think, Gimli is the last dwarf to stand in Moria alive. A pang of pity coursed through my body and I started over towards him. I not-too-gently dumped Pippin off of my back and onto the ground and he woke up with a start. Leaving him to deal with it, I gently nudged Gimli's face with my nose -seeing as our faces were level with each other – and he turned to look at me suspiciously. His eyes were uncertain; I could see the doubt burning onside of him, but none the less he slowly rose his iron0clad hand and rested it on my head – in the spot between my ears- slowly moving his hand side-to-side.

I purred as an encouragement and he chuckled his deep, throaty laugh. Then replacing his hand to his side, he looked around the hall. Apparently he saw something that everyone else had missed as I noticed his face go pale and his blood run cold.

"No, no, NO!" He cried, bursting into a sprint. He was heading for a side door where outside light filtered in through and mine shaft.

Everyone hurried to follow the distressed dwarf into the side room, where he kneeled in front of stone-made coffin and sobbed. Gandalf gazed down upon the coffin with melancholy and read out loud the dwarvish inscription, "Here lies Lord Balin, Son of Fundin: Lord of Moria."

I watched Gimli carefully as he cast his face into shadow by throwing his hood over his face. I pitied him even more; he truly was the last dwarf in Moria; his kin dead and rotting next to his feet. Everyone silently spread out through the room, looking through the remains. After some digging, Gandalf gently set down a black book in the most horrid condition onto the lid of Balin's tomb. It looked to have taken a few hits from a sword and had been touched by a torch and blackened blood along with other dark substances. The pages inside were not in any better shape and barely any of it was legible. I didn't pay attention as Gandalf began to read through and translate the parts that were readable. The room was fairly spacious -but not as grand as the hall that sat just outside those doors- with easily accessible ledges for me to climb up onto. That is, at least for me. With my agileness and retractable claws, I climbed onto the top most ledge that gave me a bird's eye view of the entire room. The ledge was a nice size, allowing two humans along with myself to comfortably fit on it. I sat down, watching my solemn friends look around. What have I missed in the two years that I have been gone? Why would they go on such a perilous journey? And why would all four races: hobbit, dwarf, elf, and mortal, be going together?

My thoughts ran deep for some good hours until I felt a presence come and sit next to me. I lazily turned my head to look upon the gorgeous hunk of flesh that was the blonde elf, Legolas, who in turn was watching me intently, his eyes alive with a mix of emotions. Giving him a questioning look, he chuckled. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help but want to talk to you. Obviously you are no ordinary jungle cat, for you understand what I am speaking. Well, I hope you do because then I would feel extremely foolish."

I purred out a laugh, giving him an acknowledging look, but an expression of seriousness crossed his face, "You are not something ordinary and we know not of your intentions so we con not fully trust you. Unfortunately, the circumstances we are in can not be changed and there will no doubtfully be a fight. So, on your honest word…can we count on you to help us and watch over the hobbits' safety? You have saved their lives once; will you continue to give us your aid?"

Oh he had no idea. The hobbits were like family – tiny albeit- but family none the less. I nodded in a serious manner, trying to convey the message that their trust was rightfully placed. Legolas smiled and hesitantly raised his hand, "Do you mind?"

Knowing what he was asking for, I shook my head no, and his calloused hand ran through my dark fur, contrasting against his white skin. Shivers ran along my body as his fingers massaged my ears. My purring erupted loudly and he chuckled. However, below us, everyone began to stir and gather their things. Again we were moving and hopefully we wouldn't get lost this time.

As Legolas and I rejoined the group on the ground, a great echoing _**BOOM**_ sounded from the depths of below. Everyone jumped, turning to the source of the racket. Holding onto Gandalf's cloak and staff was Pippin; wincing every time a following _bang_ would sound. With a final _THUD_, everything was silent and everyone stood still; straining their ears for any sort of sound that might suggest the enemy had heard and was coming to investigate. When nothing came though, we all sighed in relief, Gandalf storming to the guilt-stricken hobbit. Yanking his possessions from Pip's grasp, Gandalf began to scold him.

"Fool of a Took! Next time, why don't you throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"

I knew Pippin felt bad and I wanted to comfort my friend, but the growing _Doom doom_ of a drum beat stopped me in my place. The noise of horns blew throughout the hall, answered by more horn calls and harsh cries with the scurrying sound of feet. We all knew what it meant and soon we would be killing orcs and goblins. Everyone exploded into activity as Legolas cried, "They're coming!"


	8. My Life Just Fell Into the Black Abyss

Alright, another chapter! Just so no one's confused, the fight's going to differ from the movie seeing as I partly based it off of the book's version.

________________________________________________________________________

"We cannot get out." Gimli said, his eyes dancing with an eager fire to kill the enemy who had slain his kin.

As Aragorn began to shout out instructions to barricade the door shut, Gandalf interrupted him, "No! We must not get shut in. Keep the east door ajar! We will go that way if we get a chance."

The clatter of feet and weapons and armor grew as the enemy neared us. The company drew their own weapons, preparing for battle. I just stood in a crouch, my senses on full alert, fangs and claws ready to rip through flesh. My ears picked up Boromir saying something about a troll and I inwardly groaned. Maybe it would be best if I left the troll to the others.

Blows to the door made it quiver and the holds straining to barricading the door began to slowly give and it began to slowly open. Outside the door, it had become quiet and suddenly an arm reached through the part in the door, followed by a matching dark skinned, scaly foot. Boromir hastily ran forward, taking a mighty swing at the troll's arm, but the natural armor provided by the hard scales made the sword glance off the arm and fall out of Boromir's hands to the ground, effectively making a notch in his sword.

I couldn't help but laugh at his feeble attempt to do harm to the creature, resulting in a fierce glare directed to me as he bent over to pick up his weapon. Suddenly, with a cry, Frodo charged forward and dug his blue glowing sword into the troll's foot – his attack managing to deeply wound the troll – causing it to fall back. With the door no longer hindered, Boromir hurled himself against the door and slammed it closed. There was a brief silence before crash after crash beat against the door. It finally cracked and staggered back and the opening grew suddenly wide. Arrows whistled by, striking the opposite wall and falling harmlessly to the ground. Suddenly orcs began pouring into the room and the onslaught began.

There were so many orcs, I couldn't count them all. Legolas shot two through the throat. Gimli hacked at the legs of one orc who had climbed onto Balin's tomb. Then Aragorn and Boromir were swinging away, taking down many. While the others were out of my sight, I knew they were safe. How? Well, I call it instinct. Orcs fell under my claws – I would have used my teeth but I didn't want the filthy orc flesh taste on my tongue. Suddenly with a loud bang, the wooden door flew off its hinges and landed on the floor – a troll standing menacingly in the threshold. Immediately Boromir went after it but was quickly pushed aside with a single swipe with the troll's beefy arm. As the troll spotted Aragorn and started towards him, Legolas shot of multitudes of arrows, burying themselves into the flesh of the troll's back. It roared in anger and turned its attention to the elf. The troll began chucking rocks at him while he rolled around – avoiding the attacks. My attention was forced back to my fight, however, as two orcs gained up on me; their scimitars drawn and thankfully clean of any blood. The one to my left suddenly leapt forward, trying to make a grab at me, but my reflexes were quicker and I bit as hard as I could into his hand. He screeched in pain as he mauled his disgusting hand. I watched carefully as the second one raised his weapon and was about to bring it down into me. Before I could intercept his attack, he fell over dead – Gandalf standing begind him, giving me a wary smile.

Sam screaming out for Frodo interrupted the temporary peace and brought both our gazes to the hobbit. Frodo had been stabbed with a spear through his chest, the troll responsible now paying the consequences with Legolas firing arrows into his skull. I rushed forward, pushing Boromir out of the way. Aragorn was holding Frodo in his arms, cradling our friend, but something was wrong; the air lacked the scent of blood. Frodo gasped for air, his hands grasping at the area where the deathly wound should have been, and everyone gasped in amazement.

"How?! That should have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed. Frodo raised his hand to the collar of his shirt and pulled it back, exposing a silver metal chain mail – nothing strong enough to stop an attack with that much force……unless…

"Mythril," Gimli gapped, and then grinning said, "There is more to you than meets the eye, master hobbit."

Gandalf interrupted the moment with a loud _thwap_ of his staff against the rock ground. "Enough wondering; we must hurry."

We all fled from Balin's tomb, the sound of the beating drums getting louder no matter how we tried to outrun the orcs. Soon the enemy had caught up to us, surrounding us, closing off any means of escape. We all faced them, ready to die fighting, Gimli giving off curses. Even though I had no clue what I was dying for, I knew my friends needed me and I needed to protect them. Being killed by suck a weak enemy like orcs and goblins did not appeal to me, but seeing my friends and family one more time, it meant everything to me, even though they don't know who I truly am.

I was beginning to get antsy and I about leapt at the nearest orc, but the horde began to retreat as a roar echoed through the great dwarven hall; fire blazing out of an adjacent corridor. Gimli broke ranks, kicking rocks at the scum of orcs, ordering them to come back and fight. But I sensed Gandalf's fear and I looked up at him. He was staring at the rising fire, and I could see it in his eyes; the calculations he was making.

"What devilry is this? Whatever new sorcery they have conjured we will slay." Boromir confidently spoke, grasping onto the hilt of his sword.

"No, you cannot face a Balrog and live. We must run now." Gandalf spoke quickly, looking down at me with fear in his eyes showing.

"A Balrog?" Legolas repeated, clearly shaken.

I racked my brains, trying to recall what Saruman had told me about them.

_Balrogs are great demons of fire from the pits of hell themselves. They harbor tremendous physical and some magical strength. One wizard alone cannot defeat it._

My name being called broke me out of thought and I looked to see everyone running towards a different corridor, Merry waiting for me to catch up. Shaking my head clear, I quickly followed them out. We ran down and down flights of stairs, coming across only few obstacles. As we neared the gates that marked the exit, the path narrowed out to a small bridge. We all, one-by-one, walked across, ending with Frodo, me, then Gandalf. At least that's what I thought until I looked behind me and saw Gandalf facing the Balrog. We all watched as Gandalf recited words, ordering the Balrog to halt. With a crack of his staff, the bridge only beneath the Balrog fell into the abyss beneath them.

Gandalf's shoulders fell in relief and weariness, the enemy gone and defeated. He turned and began to head towards us but the whip of the Balrog grabbed onto his leg, dragging him almost over the edge. Everyone froze in terror except for Frodo, who was held back by Boromir, as Gandalf grasped for something to pull him up but found nothing. With one last look up at us, he cried, "Fly, you fools!"

Then he fell. I cried out and started running out to him. I didn't even care if I got hit by an orc's arrow; I just wanted to bring him back! But Legolas restrained me, pulling me by the scruff of the fur. He dragged me back and up the final flight of stairs. Everything was a mess. My world seemed like it had shattered. Gandalf was dead. I would never see my father again.


	9. Son of a BITCH! Did he just shoot me?

**I am truely sorry this has come out so late and that it's so short. I just got ungrounded and don't have a lot of time to write. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but for now, have fun with this chapter! XD**

We were back on the trail, everyone in a solemn mood. Frodo and I, though, were the quietest. Even though I could not speak, I radiated sadness. So together, Frodo and I walked. Then Legolas spoke of the woods of Lothlorien – sparking my interest. Lothlorien was the grandest dwelling of the elves, the home where my elven mother resided. Though she no longer loves my father, she still loves me, even when her husband complains about me. I wanted to see my mother, but I was traveling with this strange company now and Aragorn said to keep following the path Gandalf had told us to follow and not to get off track.

Sam had grown weary and I motioned for Legolas to put him on my back. Sam's hand grasped onto my fur, ensuring that he didn't fall off, but he quickly fell asleep. We continued to travel until even I began to grown tired and we stopped and rested. Talk finally came back to the group and as we continued on our journey, Gimli began to tell stories of the Golden Woods.

"They say that there is a witch that lives in these woods; a beautiful sorceress that will trap you in her spell with only a glance of the eye. No one has ever come out once they've gone into this forest. But we need not fear, for I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Oh the irony! If he had fox ears, then he would have known a group of elves had been following us. Just as Gimli finished his sentence, the elves stepped out, their bows drawn and pointed at us. The group staggered back and put their backs together; forming a circle to around the hobbits and me. However, I wasn't worried. Lady Galadriel must have known we were coming. These elves would not harm us; only escort us to their Lord and Lady. So I just sat there, running my rough tongue along the fur of my paw; cleaning it. My ears twitched as one of the elves spoke; striking a familiar chord in my memory.

"You breathe so loudly – dwarf – that I could have shot you in the dark."

My eyes slowly traveled up to gaze upon another blonde elf, but this one I was more familiar with. The face of Haldir looked down at me, my mother's most efficient warrior and captain. My heart began to race in excitement as I came face-to-face with another long lost friend. My muscles bunched up and tensed as, in my excitement, I bounded forward to greet him; the knowledge that he would not recognize me leaving my head as my adrenaline began pumping. I heard the _thwang_ of the bow string seconds before I felt the sting of an arrow dig into the shoulder of my front, right leg. Instinctly, I snarled in surprise as the force of the arrow pushed me sideways. All of the elves had turned to form a circle around me; bows loaded and ready, poised to finish me off, but Aragorn cried out, "No, she is with us! She means no harm."

I looked up at Aragorn in astonishment from my position on the ground. Aragorn standing up for me was not something I had anticipated. I had thought he was of the few – like Boromir – who still did not trust me. Apparently I was wrong. Merry and Pippin pushed past the legs of the warrior elves to quickly get to me, both of them taking a defensive stance between the people who threatened me.

"She was excited! She must have recognized one of you." Pippin exclaimed.

My amber eyes stared at Haldir, trying to get him to recognize me, but all I received was a steely glance before the elven captain told his men to lower their weapons with a wave of his hand.

Looking back at Aragorn, Haldir spoke, "Come with us. Our Lady has been expecting you."

Hesitantly the group began to follow the elves, Legolas coming over and patting my ears.

"It will be alright. You're lucky I have some extra medicine on me. Otherwise you would have to wait and bere the pain as it is. However, I have to pull the arrow out now, before it gets infected." He looked at me with regret and a little bit of humor as I tried to show him that I was fine and could walk on my own. But as I put my full weight on my front leg, I yelped in pain and fell back to the ground. Legolas just rolled his eyes and shook his head and placed one hand on the sleek fur of my shoulder to brace it and the other on the arrow shaft. Behind him, Merry, Pippin, and Sam peeked over the friendly elf's shoulder to see what he was doing but in that second, Legolas yanked on the arrow and I couldn't help but roar in pain as the head was ripped from my skin. Legolas chuckled once again as he wrapped a scrap cloth around my excessively bleeding shoulder and that irritated me. Did he think it was funny that I was in pain?! I growled and with my heavy paw, I swatted him on the arm as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. This time a rich laugh escaped his beautiful lips and he gave me an apologetic look.

"I am sorry, Mellon, but it had to be done. One day, though, you'll thank me for it. One day."


	10. God, if you're listening,STOP!

It had taken a one and a half day hike to finally get inside the glorious eleven city of Lothlorien and by then my wound had healed enough that I could walk on my own with barely even a limp. Haldir led us up a flight of stairs that curled around the trunk of a great Malor tree and we came to a stop in front of two golden thrones of which sat to familiar elves. The golden hair of Galadriel fell down in waves as she stood and made her way towards us; her wise and all-knowing eyes raking themselves from person to person. When they reached my amber eyes, I let out a purr.

_Mother!_ I greeted her inside my head, knowing she could hear me.

Her eyes widened in surprise at my call but she recovered and smiled gently. _Laila, is that you? My little flower has grown and bloomed so much. But who has placed this horrid curse on you?_

I was silent as both of us listened to the ongoing conversation, waiting for a pause. When Galadriel spoke of Gandalf's fall into shadow, she walked over and bent down to my eye level.

"I am sorry for your loss. You were closer with him more than me; no matter how much I regret to admit it." My mother's eyes shown with remorse and grief as she petted my head.

The eyes of her husband, Lord Celeborn, along with the rest of the company – whose name I learned was The Fellowship – and Haldir fell upon us "Do you know that creature, m'lady?" Haldir questioned, staring at me coldly.

My mother stood up, looking at her husband with a meaningful look, and then turned to face everyone.

"Yes, Haldir, this is actually Lanomarila. She has been cursed into this form by a wizard and wishes to be restored to her natural self." My mother coolly explained, using my elven name instead of the common tongued version of my name.

Haldir's eyes widened and he bent his head down at me in shame, "Lady Lanomarila? I humbly apologize, if I had only known –"

I interrupted him by getting up and walking towards him. Then with a hard smack of my large paw, I made his knees buckle. My mother chuckled, knowing my intent. "She forgives you and repays you the favor of being shot at."

The entire company burst into laughter, excluding Boromir of course, at my actions. But all too quickly the mood passed, replacing it with an awkward silence.

"Go now and rest. Let the weariness of your travels fade." Lady Galadriel advised, also offering them lodge in the same sentence.

Everyone nodded and thanked her, Haldir leading them to their quarters. I sat in place, watching my friends leave, waiting to talk to my birth mother in private. Merry looked back at me when he noticed I wasn't following and it seemed like he understood what my intentions were.

"We'll be waiting." Merry told me as he walked back down the grand stairs of the Malor tree. With everyone gone now, she turned and smiled gently. "I am glad to see you once again, though unfortunately not as yourself. How did this happen?"

_Saruman cursed me when I found him plotting with the dark Lord Sauron._ I began retelling my tale from when I was cursed to the downfall of Gandalf. _Mother, tell me, what is this quest my friends seem to be leading?_

Galadriel looked at me in surprise, "You do not know? They travel to Mordor to destroy the Ring of Power. Frodo is the bearer of this horrid ring."

Oh. That would explain so much. I knew little about the ring itself, but from the stories my father had told me when I was older, I knew that the will of Sauron was possessed in that tiny object. That ring was pure evil and many fell prey to its influence. The creature Golem was one such example. What Frodo carried was a horrid burden that decided the fate if this world. If he fell, we were all doomed. Those who came along to help him were brave and valiant. My thoughts instantly went to the Prince Elf who was part of the company. But before I got too far into my fantasy, Galadriel spoke.

"So what will you do now? Continue traveling with the company or stay in Lothlorien with your people? Lanomarila, I know the hobbits are your dear friends and you have also grown a liking to the northern elf prince but I wish to see you safe and alive."

I scowled at her for speaking of my infatuation but let it pass; allowing my mind to focus on the question she provided. I honestly had no clue what I was going to do. I required more time to ponder my situation.

My mother nodded, petting the length of my back. "Rest little one; return to your friends. Wipe these weary troubles from your mind and body. I will search for a way to break the curse for you."

I purred in appreciation and licked her cheek in an attempted kiss. Forcing my tired body up, I slinked down the stairs to my friends' sleeping quarters. When I finally made my entrance, Merry and Pippin shot up and pulled me into a hug. Taken by surprise, I stumbled back and fell onto my haunches.

"We're sorry about what happened to you, Lanomarila!" They both cried in unison.

Everyone else also gathered around us, Gimli and Aragorn chuckling underneath their breath. I licked the two cousins in reassurance and they groaned in protest and quickly wiped away my saliva. Frodo started towards us and I looked up at him in wonder for he had a deep thinking and solemn look on his face. When he spoke, I was taken by surprise.

"Do you think it was Laila who cursed her?"

Silence immediately took over; no one dared to utter a word as they watched the three hobbits.

"Laila wouldn't do anything like that! She's good! She wouldn't ever join Saruman." Pippin protested and I instantly felt gratified that my friend would stand up for me no matter what the others said. But Merry shocked me by what he said.

"Shut up Pip! Don't talk about her like she's still our friend! She joined with Saruman; she's a traitor! He was her mentor, so why wouldn't she?! Our friendship meant nothing to her!" He yelled.

The hurt and anger boiled inside of me and instantly I let out a threatening growl and leapt at Merry; grabbing onto his hand with my razor sharp teeth. Merry cried out in shock and pain but quickly tried to pull away but I held on tightly in blind anger. Boromir quickly ran forward to aid Merry; raising his sword to strike me down. However, with elven reflexes, Legolas halted Boromir's attack and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing? She is our ally and a friend of the queen."

Boromir turned on his comrade, teeth bared in rage. "She's attacking the hobbits! You're just going to stand there and let her hurt them!?"

Hearing Boromir's word, I quickly released Merry from my grasp. Not knowing what else I could do, I ran from them; someone calling my name as I fled. Guilt and hurt crashed inside of me. How could they? My best friends thought I was with the enemy. The people who know me best, they think I'm out to kill them. My heart clenched in pain at the thought of them doubting me. With the loss of my friends, I saw no reason to stay in Lothlorien.


	11. Fuckin' Twat, I Love You

**This is for Kat because she just couldn't live a moment longer without this story. I dub thee the number one fan of **_**Curses and Quests**_**. Aren't you a lucky one ;D**

I had left Lothlorien over five days ago, wandering the forest's boarders, but I couldn't find it in myself to leave the Golden Woods. In fact, I felt myself being pulled _back_ to my home city. Even if my friends thought me a traitor, that didn't mean I had to stay away from MY home, MY people. I would be respectable, apologize through my mother, and watch as my friends departed from this safe haven- continuing of their quest that would probably lead them to death. I grimaced at the thought. No matter how much they thought ill of me, I would always care and love those hobbits, along with Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Legolas…..I mentally cursed myself. It would be hard for me to watch him disappear on the horizon – probably forever leaving my life.

The sun was already beginning to rise as I stalked through the front gates of my home, elves bowing in respect as I passed by. I took my time as I headed for the harbor – knowing that was where The Fellowship would be when they left. I took that time to brace and compose myself. Even if I _had_ wanted to go, I couldn't; my mother needed me here. However, when the harbor came into sight and I saw the boats with my friends pushing off, all of that escaped my mind. Bounding forward, I ran to the edge of the bank, joining beside my mother. With a choked off 'yip' I tried to gain their attention but only Gimli and Legolas –the last ones to leave- heard me and turned around.

Gimli stood up as he saw me, almost tipping over the boat, but when he regained balance, he waved both arms in the air for a grand farewell. Legolas just stood there, staring at me with a saddened expression, his lips moving soundlessly but I still understood what he had said.

_We will miss you. Don't forget us._

My heart lurched inside my chest and I stared after them helplessly. The hand belonging to my mother gently stroked my head in between my ears.

"Go with them, my daughter."

Shocked, I stared up at her. She refused to meet my gaze though, still watching as my friends grew smaller in the distance.

"You were never one to sit around and do nothing. You love adventure and danger. You would be much happier going with them than staying here." Crouching down, her eyes met mine and she gave me an encouraging smile, "Be safe but before you go, I have something to give you."

Galadriel dug through a pocket in her dress and pulled out a clear vile. I looked at her curiously as she began to explain. "I kept my word and tried to find a way to release your curse but I only got so far. The only way to free you is for the wizard who cast the curse to die. However, with the work of herbs and –as the hobbits call it- 'magic', I have found a temporary solution. Open your mouth, my beloved, and drink the fruits of humanity."

Without hesitation, I did as she said and allowed the wise, elder she-elf to pour the solution into my mouth. The instant the liquid touched the inside of my throat, it began to burn. Coughing and hacking, I squirmed under the strange pain, not understanding why my mother would give me soothing that caused so much pain. However, it only took a minute for the torture to subside and I looked up at my elven mother, panting. _What the hell had that done?! Absolutely nothing!_ I mentally yelled at her.

"Oh, quite the contrary, my daughter. Now let your elven voice be heard!" She smiled "But don't take too long or you might not be able to catch up to your friends."

Let my voice be heard? Was she insane? I was about to mentally go off on her when breath rolled over my tongue, "I can't tal- OH MY VARLA!!" I cried. My partly elven voice sounded so good after two years The edge of my eyes threatened to spill tears but I refused to allow them to fall. There was nothing I could ever do to repay her for this deed.

Galadriel sighed and leaned down to pet my face, "I did this out of a mother's love. Dark times are coming; you will need your voice in the end. Now go and talk to your friends. You'll need them."

I rubbed my face into her and whispered an "I love you" before jumping into the river. With all of my strength, I began paddling myself towards to middle boat that contained Boromir, Merry, and Pippin. I groaned at the thought of having Boromir there when I talked to the cousins but I pushed on anyways. When I got passed Gimli's boat, both men stopped and stared at me in bewilderment. It was only a few minutes later than I reached my destination and used my claws to clamber into the boat. I was panting and sopping wet but my eyes watched the hobbits' reaction. Merry and moved to the opposite side of the boat –practically in Boromir's lap- but pippin just grinned at me and hugged me.

"Lanomarila! You came after all!"

I purred in response but kept my eyes on Merry. As soon as his arms had let go of me I started towards my friend. He looked at me with fear in his eyes and I glanced down to see his hand was bandaged. We stared at each other for a minute or so when I suddenly and quickly hit Merry across the back of his head.

"Hey?" He cried, his hand automatically rubbing the spot where I had hit him.

"I can not believe you, Meriadoc Brandybuck! You thought I would side with SAUROMAN!?" I screeched, "You deserve worse than a harmless bite, you stupid twat."

Behind me Pippin was laughing extremely hard, clutching his stomach. Then it dawned on him exactly _who_ I was. "LAILA!" They both cried, tackling me to the ground.

Everything was jumbled as both of them seemed to be talking at once, hugging and pulling at me.

"I'm so sorry Laila! I-I didn't know what else to think. You were gone for so long and Gandalf refused to talk about you when we asked him where you were." Merry tried to explain.

I understood, though I didn't like the conclusion he had come up with. I mean seriously, couldn't he have just thought I was dead instead of plotting with the enemy? Boromir spoke up, however, cutting short the happy moment.

"Laila? I thought your name was Lanomarila?"

I sat up onto my hind quarters and glared at the mortal, "Lanomarila is my elven name. I common tongue it's Laila." Then turning away from him, I smile at the hobbits, "Anyways, I'm tired and need to rest and I can't get that done here," I said this while subtly glancing at Boromir, "I'll be in the last boat."

And without any warning I jumped back into the river, slowly swimming towards Gimli and Legolas's boat. Once again, I clambered in and shook myself dry, earning moans and complaints from the occupants. Chuckling, I laid down, "Sorry about that but I don't particularly want to catch a cold."

Without even looking up at them I knew their eyes were wide with astonishment and I quickly cut Gimli off, "I will explain everything once we all come together again. I really don't want to tell my story more times than I have to."

And as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, I could faintly hear the elf chuckle, "She sure is a mysterious creature."

**SO what did you think? Did you like it? I hope so. It took me for FOREVER to thinkof how this was going to go. I had many other alternatives thought out but I seemed to like this one a lot better. Again, thank you Kat for poking me to continue. I probably wouldn't have updated as soon as I did if you hadn't. SO THANK YOU!!!**


	12. Death of a Frienemy

When I woke up, it was because Gimli was shaking the damn boat. I spread my legs out spread eagle to gain balance and growled at him. "Why couldn't you have woken me up in a more normal way? What happened to 'Wake up Laila'?"

Legolas chuckled as Gimli swiveled my head to gaze at the statues of the Kings of Old. My jaw dropped and the breathe left my lungs as I stared at the beauty of it. Behind me, I could feel the presence of someone tall; naturally ruling out one person. His hand ran through my fur and I turned my head back to look up at his beautiful fair skin and blonde hair.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said.

I nodded, staring at his handsome face and I spotted the smirk that flickered across it. However, I chose to ignore his smart-alecness. "Yeah, it is. It's not something you get to see everyday."

"So what happened to you? How did you get cursed if you were living in Lothlorien?" Legolas asked, his expression turning to one of curiosity.

"Well, I'm not fully elven- only half. My father was a wizard and I had lived with him so I could hone my skill as a witch. In turn, I became powerful enough to study under the highest of our order: the White Wizard Sauroman." My gaze momentarily flicked over to watch the elf's expression and he frowned. I sighed and continued, "I found him communicating with the dark Lord Saron and he caught me. Voila! And here I am."

We sat there for hours, talking and laughing as Gimli steered the boat. It was around four o'clock in the afternoon when we landed on the bank of the Western border. Everyone was beginning to set up camp and as I hopped out of the boat, I slinked my way over to Frodo who had slumped down to the ground and was staring at the growing fire. He looked up at me and smiled, immediately raising his hand so he could pet me.

"Hey, Frodo, SURPRISE!" I said with a feline grin.

Frodo's eyes widened as he recognized me and his arms flew around my neck.

"Laila?! I can't believe it!" However, then he rolled his eyes, "Well of course it's you! Who else would follow us through the wilderness?"

I barked a laugh and the presence of Aragorn came up behind me. "What's so funny you two?"

Shaking my head, I turned around and went back over to the canoes and started dragging our things out as Aragorn began developing the next leg of our journey. It took little time to set up and when I was done, I sat in the shade of a tree and watched the men argue about what we were going to do next. It was quite entertaining actually. However, we were all brought out of our rest when Merry spoke up from next to me.

"Where'd Frodo go?"

In that instant everyone's head snapped in the direction where Frodo had last been sitting, and true to Merry's word; he was gone. Cursing, I bolted up and started after him into the forest. What could he have possibly been thinking? The forest around me was thick and dense and as I came to a halt, my hair stood on end. Suddenly I had a bad feeling and I looked around. The birds that had been chirping only moments before were now completely silent; not one creature made a sound. Closing my eyes, I concentrated my hearing on my surroundings, my ears swiveling on top of my head to locate every little sound. And then I heard it; the pounding of heavy footfall and grunting, giving away the presence of the Urk'hai. Bolting off, I put every sense on full alert, trying to locate Frodo. Unfortunately, I came across the only person who still held ill will towards me; the person who was greedy for the ring's power: Boromir. He was knelt down on his knees, his hands cradling his face, and when he raised his head at my presence, the look in his eyes made me feel pity for him. He was a broken and shattered man, torn by two paths. Suddenly, the dislike I had previously felt towards him ebbed away, and I slinked closer towards him.

"I tried to take the ring from him." He whispered, more likely to himself than me. "I said things to him, to get him to hand me the ring. I-I tried to...hurt..." His sentence faded.

As I stood next to him, I nudged his chin with my nose, and forced him to look up at me. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears and, out of pity; I rubbed my soft cheek against his, in a comforting gesture.

"What's done is done, Boromir. But we have more urgent matters at hand; the Urk'hai are swarming this place." I informed him.

Boromir's hand came up, and rubbed the side of my neck. "I'm sorry, for the way I treated you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Laila."

It was strange, being nice to Boromir, but it was definitely better than having him stare at me with so much malice. I nodded my head, "Of course I forgive you, you silly human."

Boromir chuckled and pushed himself up from the ground, drawing his sword and shield. Together, we started towards where I could smell and hear the filthy creatures battling with our friends, but shouts came from in the opposite direction. Pausing, we glanced at each other and bounded towards the shouting. Merry and Pippin were standing in front of a tree which stopped them from escaping as a swarm of Urk'hai charged at them. Leaping into the air, Boromir cut down one as I tackled and maimed another. Our backs faced my two best friends as we fought off the beasts and we were doing fine. However; as Boromir spun around to face another opponent, an arrow whizzed through the air towards him. Reflexively, I leapt and tackled Boromir to the ground just as the arrow was about to hit him.

Pain flared up in my side and I let out a small roar. I landed with a _thump_ on the ground, and the impact jarred the arrow that was protruding from my side. Thankfully, Boromir immediately rolled up off the ground and reached for the Horn of Gondor. A fierce bellow was emitted as the two hobbits ran towards me. I immediately yelled at them to get back and they reluctantly did what they were told.

The whistling of another arrow caught my attention, but this time there was no one to save Boromir, and not enough time to warn him. With a sickening _thud_, the arrow embedded itself into Boromir's chest. Merry and Pippin's screams filled my ears as the man of Gondor stumbled backwards; Urk'hai seeing his weakened state and running towards us. Though he was injured heavily, Boromir noticed them coming towards us and he lunged forward, sword in hand. I watched with wide eyes as, after giving a final blow to several Urk'hai, another arrow hit him almost dead center in his heart. Boromir's knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground. Again, the enemy charged, but, with my body pumped with adrenaline, I bounded up and took down the Urk'hai. Boromir could no longer fight, and I was the only one left to defend my friends.

Clawing and biting anything that came into my range, I pushed my body to its limits. The Urk'hai, however, were beginning to get smarter and slowly began to circle me instead of attacking head on. I was taken by surprise, though, as one of the beasts spoke to the commander.

"The cat is keeping us from collecting the hobbits. Should we kill it?"

The leader snarled and drew his sword, pointing it at the other's throat, "Sauroman said to bring the hobbits and black cat, so bringing them we are."

The distraction was enough for the beasts of hell to catch me off guard. With a hard kick delivered to my stomach, air blew out of my lunges and I fell onto my side as my body could take no more beating. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt my paws and muzzle bound, and the arrow ripped out from my side. A whimper escaped my lips as I flinched, but my eyes immediately flew open when I heard the battle cries of the two I was supposed to be protecting. Both of the hobbits had drawn their swords and had tried to charge the Urk'hai, but the foul abominations picked them up and threw them over their shoulders and began to run; whoever was carrying me, following them.

The jostling hurt my wound, and I couldn't move with my energy drained; but as I stared back, I saw Boromir, still on his knees, and the commander drawing his bow to deliver the killing blow. I tried to open my mouth to cry out to him, but no such noise could be heard. Slowly, darkness began to cover my vision until I was no longer aware of myself.


	13. What Can the Future Possibly Hold?

**GWAHHH!!!!!! XD I love you all!!!!! I was seriously crying by how much you guys replied and you guys have given me much to think about. I absolutely LOVE the plot ideas you have given me. I might even use some of them, you'll just have to wait and see ;D. Anyways, **_**The Fellowship of the**__**Ring**_** is finally at a close and now begins a new chapter. Dun dun DUUUNN!  
I give thanks of epic proportions to:** BleedmetoINSANITY**,** Liliesshadow**,** len**,** WishingWanderer**,** **and** Aiko of the Akatsuki**!** kittyluver-777**,** SongsOfSpring**,** Sya**,** DazzledRose93**,** Duvet**,** Kae-Lae**,** and another Kat**! My heart swells with pride!**

Three days..................

Three days I spent slipping in and out of consciousness...............................

Three days without food or water.........................

Three days of mourning Boromir's death....................

Three days regretting dicisions in my life.............

Three days since Pippin, Merry, and I had been captured by the Urk'hai........

We had been running nonstop and the Urk' hai just kept on going. The wound on my side burned and hurt to the touch and there was no doubt in my mind that it was infected. Merry, Pip, and I had been seperated so we couldn't talk, but could still see eachother. My body was tired and I was always cold, all symptoms showing that I also had a fever. To think, in all of the battles I had been in; I die from a freakin' fever! _Not_ exactly the way I wanted to die. Infact, I didn't want to die at all. I wanted to get married and have children! Beautiful, beautiful Legolas children!

When I woke up out of my fitful sleep, the sun was high in the sky, and the Urk'hai that was carrying me was making his way up to the Commander.

"This one is sick. It won't last very long if we continue this pace." He barked gruffly.

The leader, turned to look at him with what I could decipher as an irritated frown, but nodded. "Take the road through Fangorn Forest. If it dies, it's your dead."

The refined orc instantly broke off from the main group and charged into the forest we had been running beside. I could hear the protests of my best friends, but the orcs quickly shut them up. It was just the Urk'hai and I, and I could hear his grumblings of having to take care of me. I tried to ignore him and fall back into sleep but my body refused to fall into unconsciousness. My throat was dry and scratchy from lack of water and my stomach was eating hitself because of its lack of food. The fever was making me sweat even more and chills racked my body.

The forest around us managed to block any sort of sunlight trying to filter through the canopy, and bushes and upturned roots stuck up and tried to trip the orc's feet. Groans and creaks came from the trees, only some loud enough for the orc to hear, and I remembered what my father had told me about the trees in Fangorn Forest. The water that the plants drank had something in it that made the trees come alive. My body was drained of energy, though, and I couldn't muster myself to try and call out for help. Treebeard, the Ent, was a friend of my family -well my father and I were his friends, but still- I didn't even know if he would be able to hear me if I cried out or not.

I blinked, but when I opened my eyes again, I was being carried up the stairs to the Tower of Isenguard. At first I was completely confused, how the hell had we gotten there so fast?! But I realized that I hadn't blinked, but fallen asleep. It only just registered to me exactly how sick I was. My vision was blurry, I couldn't focus on anything, and I felt like I was going to die.

"Did I not tell you to not bring her tainted?" Echoed the voice of my old mentor.

"It took the blow for one of its comrads." The orc responded gruffly, dropping me onto the ground.

The white robes of my ex-mentor crept towards me, and I moved my eyes to meet his for the first time in three years.

"We have much planned for you, my apprentice. You will serve Lord Saron when you next awake."

With a wave of his hand, I was forced into a magic-induced sleep, not knowing what awaited me once I woke up again.

*****_**A LORD OF THE RINGS TALE**_** SPECIAL***

_Legolas's POV_

They had been chasing after the orcs that had taken Merry, Pippin, and Laila for four days. The Fellowship was broken: Boromir and Gandalf now dead, and Frodo and Sam left on their own. Just the thought of Laila and the hobbits in the hands of those filthy orcs pushed the remaining members faster across the Wold. The sun was sitting high in the sky and Legolas looked back, urging Gimli to run faster.

"Hurry up, Gimli!"

The elf couldn't help but laugh at Gimli's mutterings at being an amazing sprinter. Taking a quick pause, Legolas glanced up at the sky, taking in the red sun that rose from the horizon. "A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." The thought of their friends hurt, or possibly dead, it sent a pang of fear through him. Images of Laila ran through the elf's head, and the cold hands of fear gripping his body even tighter. She was the most interesting woman he had ever met. She had been through so much: losing her family and friends, betrayed by her mentor, being forced to live alone. Yet she still kept a positive outlook, staying strong through her hardships. She intrigued Legolas to no end.

They continued running as fast as they physically could, across fields and up hills; however, elven ears picked up the thundering of hooves. It wasn't too much longer that Aragorn and Gimli heard the aproaching people too, and they jumped behind to boulder to spy on whoever was passing by.

Douzens of humans on horses rode past them, and Aragorn seemed to recognise them for he stood up from behind the boulders and stepped forward, calling out to them, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?"

Gimli and Legolas stood beside the northern ranger as the riders seemed to not have heard him and continued on riding; but then they slowly turned around and came back towards the three adventurers. To their surprise, the horse riders surrounded them, spears pointed directly at their faces. The leader of the group hopped down from his mount and walked forward.

"What business does a man, a dwarf, and an elf have in the Riddemark?" The human snarled, "Speak quickly."

"Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli retorted.

The man stepped forward and his men shifted nervously from side-to-side. "I would cut off your head, _dwarf_, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas responded instantaneously, his hand notching an arrow into his bow in a fluid movement, "You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas warned, pointing his arrow at the man's head. The other mounted troops crowd in closer, redirecting their spears towards the newest threat.

Aragorn's hand came up and pushed the bow away from the men, giving Legolas a warning glance before turning to the leader. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your king." Aragorn explained, trying to ease the tension that had seemingly been built.

Slowly, the man slid off his helmet, a look of forlorn had taken over his face. "Théoden no longer recognises friend form foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning." Eomer hissed, "He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai, Westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive." Aragorn explained, pleading for the Rohirrim to tell him what information he might know.

"The Urks have been destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer gave them an appologetic look.

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with 'em? There was also a large jungle cat!" Gimli demanded, pushing forward in anticipation, but Aragorn placed his hand upon the dwarf's shoulder.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." He continued explaining.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said, pointing towards a smoking pile.

_"_We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli gasped

"I am sorry." With a loud whistle, Eomer called for two horses, "Hasufel! Arod!" When the animals were brought forward, he handed the reins over to Aragorn, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Then placing his helmet back on his head, Eomer jumped back onto his horse, turning back to face the wanderers at the last moment, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

With those final departing words, the company rode off, leaving the three to themselves. They climbed onto the given horses, Legolas helping up Gimli, and they raced off to the smoking pile off in the distance. Gimli hurriedly jumped off as they neared and they all began to sift through the charred remains. It was Gimli who then found the burnt remains of a sword sheath; one that most deffinately did _not_ belong to and Urk'hai.

"It's one of their wee belts." He cried.

A feeling of grief spread through all of them: Gimli bowing his head, Aragorn kicking a helmet in anger, and Legolas's smooth, silky voice singing an Elven prayer. He couldn't help the heart wrentching feeling that tore through his heart. The thought of never seeing Laila again, or hearing her newly gifted voice, it affected him more than he had ever thought was possible.

"Wait,"

Aragorn's voice cut short his realization, and he watched as the human read the tracks that were embedded into the earth. "The tracks, they lead into...."

"Fangorn Forest." Gimli finished the thought, staring at the trees in horror, "What madness drove the in there?"

_

**I hoped you like this chapter! I'm not quite sure what I'll do next. Should I do the chapters part Laila/ part Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas's POV, or should I just keep it in Laila's POV? If it's just Laila though, the chapters will be shorter. Review and tell me what you think! I will be waiting for your two cents!**

**3 werewolfwithaheart**


	14. The Future Sure Looks Grim, Don't It

The pounding of my heart echoed in my ears, the rising of my chest was the only thing I was aware of. Slowly, I opened my eyes to gaze at my surroundings. The walls were made up of white and grey stones, and as I stood up, I noticed a wooden door and a small window that let in the late evening light. The padding of feet made my ears perk up, swivelling around to locate where they were coming from. The door opened to reveal Saruman and a pasty white, sickly man with greasy black hair. We stared at eachother, a satisfied smirk on my mentor's old face. "It's good to see that you are finally up, Laila. We have much work for you to do."

A sudden flare of heat spread up my spine, and the intensity of the heat grew. I tried to shake it off, but the fiery pain would not dissapate. "What- what's happening to me?" I choked.

"You are feeling the need to do your master's bidding. Lord Sauron was quite pleased to have you work underneath him." Saruman explained.

I tried to laugh at the old man who I despised, but I seemed to only choke on my words and then speak things I would have never dreamed would come out of my mouth."Of course, I live to serve Lord Sauron. What does the master wish me to do?" I asked. The fire in my spine flared up as I protested against its will, but it overcame me before quickly simmering down. It felt like I was trapped in my own body, I had no control over my actions. All I had was my thoughts, and nothing else. Whatever Saruman did to me when I was knocked out, I was now afraid I was not going to be able to get out of this without harming the people I loved. Saruman moved towards a large, black ball, pouring a powder like substance into an opening at the top. "Theoden will move his people to the great fortress of Helms Deep: an inpenatrable keep. However, Helm's Deep has one weakness. It's outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base, which is little more than a drain." The wizard explained while the sickly man peered over the White Wizard's shoulder, into the metal ball, a torch in his hand. "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?"

Saruman looked pointedly at him, pushing away the torch from the powder, and walking slowly towards the balcony that opened to the outside as he continued speaking, "If the wall is breached, Helms Deep will fall." Grima quickly followed behind him, and so did my own body though I willed myself to runout the door.

"Even if it was breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands, to storm the keep!"

"Tens of thousands." Saruman corrected.

"But, my lord, there is no such force!"

Coming out onto the balcony, each of us gazed upon the army as a horn sounded and all the Urk'hai roared in praise at the appearence of their leader. I could only look upon them in shock, my stomach sinking. How could my friends compare to such a great force? They would all no doubtfully be destroyed! Raising his hand for silence, Saruman called out to them. "A new power is rising! Its victory is at hand!" A short-but-loud cheer came from the army, but they quickly quieted. "This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helds Deep! Leave non alive! To war!" Quickly walking back into the room, the old man sneered, "There will be no dawn for man."

I sat, watching in horror as the army of monsters began marching to the safe haven which my friends were at. What I wouldn't give to be with them at this moment. Though they were standing on the eve of battle and more than likely going to their deaths, they would be fighting for what they believed while I sat here with the enemy at my side, collaberating with them. I was a traitor against my will, how horrible of a way to live and die was that? Peering down at me, Saruman outstreched his hand. "Come Laila, we have much work to do for you in a short amount of time, for you must be prepared for battle and manage to catch up to the masses." I so desperately wanted to reach out and bite his hand, but the fire once again flared up my spine. The muscles in my neck forced my head to bow dow, and my lips moved on their own accord. "Yes my lord. I am ready for any task you shall give me."

My dear friends, how I wish you would not have to bere witness to my treachery, and fall by the swipe of my claw.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It had been almost a month since they had found Gandalf in Fangorn Forest, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli now found themselves preparing for battle. The absence of their kidnapped comrads weighed heavily on all of them, but Legolas could still not shake the feeling of great loss that captured his heart. They were staring death in the face, and Legolas found himself not caring. If death was what he needed to see Laila again, then he would take that opportunity. Yes, the mixed feeling which had been contained inside the woodland elf had finally made sense to him. He had grown feelings for the spunky, sofident, optimistic cursed elf; feelings that reached past friendship. Though, with her presence missing, the usually hearty elf had become forlorn and easily agitated, something that had not passed by his comrads unnoticed. The comotion of men grabbing whatever armor and weapons they could within the armory surrounded the three as Aragorn inspected a dingy sword before tossing it back into the pile. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." The ranger said through gritted teeth.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli piped up from below.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas spoke, his eyes narrowing at those around him. The armory fell silent, watching the human and elf begin to heatedly bicker. "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!" [And they should be: three hundred against ten thousand!]

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras." Aragorn reasoned with the upset elf. [They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.]

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" Gimli watched as his companions continued speaking in elvish, the dwarf not understanding a lick of it besides the fact that they were arguing about the upcoming battle. PAragorn, We are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!]

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn roared. With a pause, the human quickly walks out of the room, his own anger boiling. Legolas's face softed as he realized he had upset his friend and he moved to follow him, but Gimli held onto his arm.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." The elf glanced down uncertainly, but finally relented, turning to finish preparing. Legolas fell into the deep recesses of his mind and he got ready, and once he had fianlly finished, he went out in search for the northern ranger, finding him in the lower parts of the armory. Spotting Aragorn making his finishing preperations, the elf picks up the sword which laid to the side and handed it to Aragorn, who hraciously accepted it. "We have trusted this you far, and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." The blonde elf confessed.

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Aragorn said in elvish, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. Then glancing over at the dwarf that had just entered, they watched him as he struggled to put on his chainmail.

"If I have time, I'll get this adjusted." Finally rolling it over his stout figure, the chainmail fell to the floor and then some. Looking sheepishly up at the two, he quickly looks away begrudgingly. "It's a little tight around the chest." He grumbled.

Both elf and human bit back smiles, but their small moment of relief was broken by a horn belting through the air. The three look between eachother curiously, wondering what was going on, when Legolas stated that it wasn't an orc horn. Running out of the battlements, they watch in shock as the forces of the Lothlorien elves made their way into the keep. Theoden, also having rushed out at the sounding of the horn gapped in amazement. "How is this possible?"

Standing proudly at the front, Haldir removed his helmet and stood proudly in front of the mortal king. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An Alliance one exhisted between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Looking up, he smiled and nodded at the rushing three. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Hesitantly Aragorn bowed, but quickly rose up and pulled the elf into a bear hug. "Mae govanen, Haldir." He beamed while the elf tentively returned the hug. Turning to King Theoden once more, Haldir proudly states, "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

Theoden nodded, an inkling of hope showing on his grim face, and Haldir began looking through the crowd of people, a frown etched onn his usually smooth face. "Where is Lady Lanomarila? I wish to make sure she is well."

Suddenly, the faces of the three turned grim. "Laila.....she was taken by Urk'hai to the Tower of Isenguard. We haven't seen her for months." Aragorn confessed. Haldir's face registered shock as he glanced between the three.

"That can not be! Why would Saruman want her? How could they have taken her?!" The elf's calm demeanor quickly dissolved into one of disstress.

"Soon it won't matter." Gimli grumbled, "We won't be here to do anything about it."

All of them stood there, contemplating their fate, wondering what sort of horrors awaited them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AHhhhhhhh!!! I finally have thee next chapter out! THough, I feel bad because it took so damn long, and it's not the best I've written, I just felt that I HAD to get this out. I've been trying to do better about updating, so let's see how long I can keep this up for. Until next time!!!


	15. Is This The End Of Everything I Know?

**_I am SO SOSOSOSOSOSSOOOOO sorry for not updating for so freakin' long. Honestly I just had no motivation, but when I received some fairly threatening reviews (i actually laughed because it was just so amazing people actually cared enough about my stories that they would kill me if I didn't update soon) I forced myself to write again._**

**_Now, about the story, the next chapter is actually going to be the most exciting one yet! It will be the end of Two Towers and the beginning of The Return of The King. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn will meet up with Pippin and Merry and the end of Saloman will arrive. HOWEVER, with Soloman's death, a certain curse ill be broken.  
_**

The eve of battle was finally upon them, the sky dark with the setting sun and reflecting the sullen, ominous mood that the defenders felt. All could see the torches of the marching Urk'hai and just the sheer numbers of their army would make any man or elf run in fright, but everyone staid in their ranks. Despite the knowledge of their foreboding doom, none would run. They would stay and defend their land and its people until death claimed them. Aragorn paced behind the elven archers, calling out elven words of command and inspiration for all to hear. Legolas stared out into the mass of demon spawn, mixed feelings within him. The elven prince partly accepted his fate, believing that he would see Laila on the other side, but the part of him that believed the elven princess to still be alive wanted nothing more than to kill as many Urk'hai as possible and fight death so he could make it to her and tell her the truth of his feelings. The roars and howls of the orcs filled the air as they finally came up to the walls of the keep. Beside the elf, Gimli was hopping into the air, trying to steal a peak at the army they were facing against. When his attempts proved useless, he looked up at his friend darkly, "What's happening out there?." He cried.  
Looking down at his comrade, he grins responding, "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to retrieve you a box?"  
The dwarf stared at Legolas with a serious expression before bursting into laughter. Their moment of humor, however, disappeared as as an arrow shot through the No-Man's Land and struck one of the Urk'hai right in the neck. The orc fell with a whine and then the onslaught began. The herds upon herds of the filthy creatures surged forward and arrows rained down upon them. Though they hit their mark, the loss was minimal compared to the large numbers that still remained. Ladders carrying the Urk'hai were pushed up and the creatures began climbing up to the defenders of the fortress, cutting any that got in their path. The remains of the Fellowship were separated, fighting and and killing for not only the lives of themselves, but the lives of their comrades.

**Laila's Pov**

The battle had already been underway when I reached the fortress. Bodies, human and Urk'hai and to my surprise elf, littered the ground and the scent of blood was thick in the air, making me nauseous, but that didn't make whatever was controlling my body slow down. My muscles quivered as I finally came to a walk, reaching the back of the line of orcs which were trying to force their way in through the front gate. One orc who was barking out orders for them to break down the gate, stopped and turned to look at me. "The gate is heavily barred, but we are managing to slowly get through." He said in that guttural tone of voice most Urk'hai had. I just wanted nothing more than to pounce and rip the monster's throat out. The urge was so powerful and overwhelming, I felt my muscles actually tense as if I were to crouch, but the muscles were quickly forced to relax by the thing controlling me. However, that made me think. Was it possible to fight over the control of my body? Could I drive this evil presence out of me?  
I had no time to try and answer my own questions when 'I' barked something at the orc Commander. "Well work faster. Master Sarumon wants these pests dead by the rise of the next sun." The Urk'hai nodded sharply and began once again to scream out orders. A sudden explosion rocked the earth and I braced myself before looking up at where the explosion had occurred. The device which Sarumon had created apparently worked as Urk'hai began flooding into the new opening in the fortress. I turned and walked in the direction and I knew what would happen next. This _thing_ would force me to kill my own comrades, my kin, in cold blood. I could imagine the look on their faces as they caught sight of me and then the look of horror as I struck them down. Aragorn, Gimli...Legolas. I wanted to weep for the oncoming sorrow, to scream in frustration at not being able to do anything to stop myself. I wanted to apologize for the sins my body was forced to commit; to have a chance to tell Legolas the truth...Yes, I had finally admitted it to myself that, though I had not known him for very long -as least to us elves not very long- I had fallen in love with him. But that didn't matter, none of it did, because my body was betraying the ones I loved.  
The Urk'hai moved away from me as I passed through the newly made entrance and I came out on the other side to see rows of elf archers shooting down the Urk'hai. I wanted nothing more than to shout at them to shoot me down too, but my body never responded. My glowing eyes raked across the battle field, taking everything in, when I spotted Aragorn helping up Gimli and making sure he was okay. Instantly my body crouched low to the ground and began snaking toward them and in the rush of emotions, I screamed out in pure rage, the cry actually coming out of my mouth. Hearing the scream surprised me, but it also caught the attention of many of the soldiers, including Aragorn and the dwarf. The looks upon their face were exactly what I imagined them to be, of surprise and joy. To them, I was back to fight with them, not an enemy, not yet. Against my will my body slinked towards the two, claws out and ready to slice. "Laila!" Gimli cried, running over to me and grabbing my head and hugging me. I was happy that Gimli embraced me, but when he pulled back and looked me straight in the eye, his brow crinkled. "What's wrong? How did you even manage to escape?" He asked and at that moment, my paw swiped at him. The attack missed seeing as the dwarf had stumbled back and fell onto his back, but my hind legs crouched and I pounced on the startled and confused Gimli, fangs bared. "Laila! What are you doing?" He cried, struggling to get me off, but I never said a word despite my screaming inside my head.

However, an arrow whizzed by, barely missing me and my head shot up with a snarl to face Aragorn who had ordered an elf to shoot a warning shot at me. The human stood in front of me with his sword draw and braced to attack. "Laila, the wizard has placed a spell on you. You are not yourself. Snap out of it." He commanded in a stern tone.

I wanted nothing more than to tell Aragorn what was going on, how I was being controlled, but the only thing that passed my lips was a dark chuckle that sounded nothing like me. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, what a pleasure it is to meet you and what a pleasure it will be to kill you." With a snarl my body bounded forward and leapt at the man, but Aragorn rolled to the side, dodging the charge and readying himself again. "Persistent aren't you? But it's what I'd expect from a Númenor."  
Aragorn glared at me, "Who are you?"  
My body rumbled with a chuckle, stealthily stalking my 'prey'. "I am a part of Sauron, part of his essence placed within this girl. Though she's proving to be more of a problem than originally thought. I can feel her fighting me even as we speak. It's quite tiresome and irritating." The thing in me responded in an almost bored tone, like none of this mattered to it and in all honestly, it probably didn't care. But I knew it was trying to anger my friends, get them to attack carelessly so it could kill them. I myself almost laughed at that. Aragorn was smart and level headed and I knew he wouldn't fall for this obvious ploy. However, shock ran through me as I heard the voice of a certain elf.  
"Laila?" My head quickly spun around to watch as the blonde Mirkwood prince came running towards me, still managing to kill a few orcs as he pushed through. I could feel the stutter in my chest as my heart skipped a beat, but instantly the dread filled me as my body started towards him as well, the intent to kill obvious yet the elf didn't realize it. How could he know that my body was not under my control? The simple fact is that he couldn't.  
"NO LEGOLAS! She's not Laila!" Aragorn called out and the blonde paused, looking from me to Aragorn in confusion.  
While my body was focused on the elf and human, neither me nor the thing controlling my body noticed the human soldier running up to me with his sword raised until the very last moment. My body spun around right as the blade came down on me and I was just able to dodge it, but the blade managed to cut open my left shoulder. Instinct over rode my body and I lashed out, my paw swiping at his mid-section but the chain-mail protected him from my claws, only knocking him on his back, out of breathe. I could see my friends quickly try to get at me, but I had no control as my legs turned and pushed me away from them, retreating from the vigorous parts of the battle. I hissed in pain as the thing pushed my body up the stone stair to the to of the fortress's wall, but it seemed unaffected by the pain. Looking around, my ears twitched as Aragorn called for everyone to retreat, but I noticed Aragorn had directed his words to one elf in particular; a familiar blonde elven warrior from Lothlorien. I was glad to see that he was still alive and that he had come in alliance to the humans, but right then our eyes met. He was shocked to see me standing only sixty feet from him, obviously he had heard that I had been taken by the enemy, but as he was distracted by me, an orc came up from behind and stabbed him from behind. My blood ran cold as I watched him fall, the shock of my friend, my brother's ruin breaking me inside. However, Haldir got back up, killing the orc quickly, but another demon creature came from nowhere slew Halir in front of my eyes, falling to the ground dead. A very human-like cry burst from my mouth as I stood there frozen. I didn't register as Aragorn ran forward and angrily began slaying more Urk'hai, I just couldn't move, despair and horror coursing through my body. Without another thought, I ran; ran away from the battle, away from the fall of my kin and friends. I didn't even realize that I had control, or atleast part control, over my body. I may have been running, but I was running back to somewhere I never wanted to return, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

Haldir was dead.


	16. Holy Mother of Fudgesickles! I'm Alive!

_Haha, well, I think I kind of owe an explanation for my absence, but, I honestly have no good excuse T^T; I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but it's MUCH longer than any of my chapters. I actually got quite frustrated with this chapter, there were just so many components to it *sigh* I'm surprised I didn't punch my computer in the face xD. But, alas, it's finished and out! So please enjoy! There is a picture of what Laila looks like on my profile if you want to check that out. I know the eye color is a little out there, but I just LOVED the picture and it literally fit how I imagined Laila, so I couldn't just pass up the pic. _

As the remaining of the fellowship stood outside of Helmsdeep, staring out at the forest which they were soon to ventured into, mixed feelings stirred inside of the lone elf which gazed at the rising sun. Seeing Laila within the midst of the battle had shocked him; shaken him deeply, yet it had been in a good way. He had never imagined even seeing her again, yet there she had been standing; his heart had literally soared. But that hadn't lasted long. Aragorn didn't have much time to explain, just saying that that wasn't really Laila. Watching her being attacked and then her running away, it had been as if his heart had been wrenched out. It was the single most painful thing he had ever endured. Legolas had, for the rest of the time, tried to keep a mask over his face. He hadn't wanted his friends to know how affected he was by seeing her then having her leave once again.

Usually the forest was a calming place for him -even though this forest was rather gloomy- , upon the back of his horse and listening to the surrounding life that filled the woods. But this time he was too concentrated on finding Laila to pay attention to his surroundings. Soon enough the forest thinned and parted and laughter could be hear as we neared the exit. Then as the sun light finally hit the party and the trees fell away, two small figures could be seen resting on a crop of rocks, smoking and eating and laughing. It was unbelievable, seeing the hobbits so cheery after everything they had been through. However, the elf was eagerly searching for the feline comrade, despite the knowledge that the chances of Laila being with the hobbits were slim. "Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!" Merry cried, throwing out his arms and legs in greeting, puffing out a smoke.

All of us couldn't help but stare at them in disbelief, Gimli boisterously speaking our thoughts. "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking."

And the those words couldn't be anymore correct. Grins were cleanly placed on their faces and food spread out in front of them. Where had the hobbits even gotten the smokes and food? Pippin, while still chewing, decided to speak, "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

Upon hearing about the cooked pig, Gimli stared at them with wide eyes, drool dribbling down his chin. "S-salted pork?" Most of the company rolled their eyes at their teasing of the dwarf, though smiles littered their faces.

Merry then began to explain further to what had happened, "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

Looking over their shoulders, Aragorn and Legolas saw how Gandalf's eyes crinkled in a some-what smile, seemingly showing that he knew who this Treebeard was, and that he was most definitely on our side. Then pushing past them to the front of the group, the White Wizard began leading the company forward through the waters, Aragorn and King Theoden picking up the two hobbits, until they came upon a tall, very tree-like creature. Legolas immediately realized what it was, as he looked upon the Ent in wonder and astonishment. He had only heard tales and whispers of rumors about such a creature, never having seen one before. It was quite a sight, and the woodland elf couldn't help but feel slightly honored. Speaking in a deep, scratchy, yet rumbling voice, the Ent knelt down to Gandalf. "Huraroom... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here...Locked in his tower."

All eyes turned to the tower which Treebeard spoke of, and Aragorn muttered under his breathe for Saruman to show himself. Gandalf immediately sent the man a cautious glance, "Be careful. Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gimli, of course being the dwarf that he is, suggested that they should just kill him and be done with it. However, the wizard merely gazed up at the summit of the tower, the expression dawning his face being hard to decipher. "No. We need him alive. We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. May we not take council together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace between you and I?" The words had come from the mouth of the evil wizard before Legolas could give his own opinion on the question of whether leaving Saruman alive or killing him. For once the elf would not argue with Gimli because it was only with the wizard's death that the curse upon Laila was broken; not to mention that Saruman had to pay for the sins he had committed.

"We shall have peace...We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the West Fold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they laid dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a noose for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." The anger which the king possessed was clearly seen within his words and burning eyes. Despite the precarious situation which they were all in, Legolas couldn't help but feel smug at the human king's reply.

Saruman spat at the King's words, turning his focus now upon the true White Wizard of the Order. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhem? Let me guess: the key of Orthank, or perhaps the keys of Barak-Dur themselves. Along with the crowns of the Seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives, thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council!" Gandalf ignored his old friend's taunts and tried to reason with him, giving him a way to make up for his sins.

"So, you have come here for information. I have some for you." Everyone watched as he pulled out something from within his robes. From the distance which separated the two companies, it was hard to make out the object, but the elf's keen vision was able to make out a sphere of some kind. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something you have failed to see. The Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this, Gandalf. You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him; those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path you have set him on can only lead to death." Smug, Saruman looked down at his enemies, as if he had won.

Gandalf grew silent, his eyes revealing the sorrow and regret within his soul. No words were spoken as those on the ground fidgetted nervously, their conviction somewhat faltering at the evil man's words. However, the only dwarf present stepped forward, and angry scowl on his stout face. "I've Heard enough! Shoot him!" Gimli roared, pointing at the figure high above them and Legolas complied with his comrade's request, his arm raising to retrieve an arrow from its holster.

"No." Aragorn said in a quiet, yet demanding voice, causing the elf to pause in mid-motion and look over his shoulder to glance wearily at his friend.

"Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalg tried another approach to coxing the information from the wizard. He didn't want this to end with Saruman's death. Even if he had betray the Order, Gandalf couldn't bear to watch his old friend die before him.

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" With a snarl, Saruman swung his staff, jabbing it in Gandalf's direction. A spout of fire shot from the end of the wizard's stafff. However, Gandalf easily countered it and stared at his enemy with sad eyes, his voice, however, coming out strong and convicting.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." As the words were spoken, Saruman stared wide-eyed at his weapon as it seemed to come alive and struggle within his grasp. And then, without warning, it shattered, making the wielder stagger backwards. This was not how it was supposed to go.! Sauron was supposed to ensure his victory! From the corner of his eye, Saruman took notice as his spy nervously came out from the tower's depths.

Below, King Theoden recogized the pastey white skin and dark greasy hair. Stepping forward, he called out to him, pity occupying his thoughts. "Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

This seemed to stir confusion within Grima. He had betrayed Theoden, yet the king of Rohan was still willing to take him back? Saruman sensed the underling's wavering loyalty and sneered down at the company. "A man... of Rohan... What is the House of Rohan but a fatched barn where briggins drink from the creek and at nights roll on the floor like dogs. The victory at Helmsdeep does not belong to you, Theoden, Horse Master! You are a lesser son of the greater science."

Theoden's brow furrowed in contained rage at the wizard's words, but he ignored the quips, focusing solely on Wormtongue who was fiddling with his hands. "Grima, come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman quickly retorted. Wormtongue belonged to Lord Sauron now. No desperate words spoken from a king of stable men would change his conviction.

Grima stared at his master with suddenly decisive eyes, courage seemingly welling up in the weasely man. "No." He stood his ground, his chin rising high in defiance.

Without warning, the old wizard let out a snarl and backhanded Grima, sending him sprawling to the floor. He'd had enough of this, yet Gandalf was persistent. "Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know."

Grinding his teeth together, it seemed he had no choice left. "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you were your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here" Saruman demanded. However, before any action could be taken, Grima came up from behind the wizard, a daggar brandished in his hand, and stabbed him. An arrow whizzed through the air and struck Grima, but it was too late, the deed was done with. Staggering, Saruman tried to regain his balance, but his footing was misplaced and in a white blur, the wizard fell from the tower's peak. All winced and looked away as the once revered sorcerer fell upon a broken water wheel, submerging into the water to be forgotten.

A stretch of silence fell over the company, many not sure what quite to do as Gandalf was engulfed with remorse and pity. Then turning to look at Theoden, the newest White Wizard spoke out, telling everyone of their next move. "Send word to all our allies, and every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us; we need to know where he will strike."

Slowly, as only an Ent could, Treebeard nodded his head and spoke, somewhat rambling, "The filth of Saruman is washing away...Trees will come back to live here, young trees...wild trees"

An eerie silence fell over all of them, wondering as to what to do next. Eagerly Legolas stared at the closed doors to the tower. Laila was in there, somewhere, and no one had any idea what had become of her. Was she still alive? Or had she died along with the curse that was bestowed upon her? The uncertainty was gnawing at the blonde elf, but he made no move to step any closer to the dreaded tower. However, the company was startled by the sudden and unnatural moving of the water. It had begun to form a whirlpool which rose up into the air, wearily moving about. The horses, startled by the bit of magic, backed up; some even trying to bolt, but their riders managed to keep them still. The water roared with life before suddenly dying and as the water settled back into place, a figure stood before the open doors of the tower. The figure was female, a dark grey cloak hanging over her shoulders while her white-blonde hair contrasted against the fabric, half of it pulled back behind her head while the rest rested on her shoulders. Golden earrings hung from her elven ears, something many considered strange for a warrior, but then again, a woman fighting in war was a strange thought. In the front, the cloak parted to reveal the girl dressed in armor, a staff fixed on her back and two short swords strapped to her sides. Strange, vibrant pink eyes peered at the company, surprise and happiness dwelling within the orbs, but what truly attracted the people's attention were the golden, runic tattoos which decorated her face.

It seemed that once the female's eyes landed Gandalf, a grin spread across her fair lips, lightly jumping down the steps and launching at the old wizard crying, "Ada!" This seemed to take everyone by surprise; some not knowing Gandalf had fathered a child, while others realized that _this_ was Laila. However, the hobbits knew exactly who this woman was and they leapt off of the horses and ran at her, crying her name. Legolas, however, did register any of this; he was too concentrated on the beauty to take in anything else.

**~Laila's Point Of View~**

My mind seemed to be covered in a haze as I laid on the cold stone floor. Whatever _thing_ that had possessed my body, it seemed to have been forced out at long last. However, it seemed that I still could not escape from this hell. Saruman would most likely place me under his spell once again, and I'd be right back where I started. Would it be better to not give the White Wizard this pleasure of having a slave? Would it be better for my friends if I just died? It was obvious by the sounds from outside these walls that the tower was under siege, by what though, I had no clue. Saruman had been too distracted to bind my limbs, so maybe if I could find something, a knife or blade...

A curious sensation slowly began to spread throughout my whole body, pulling me out of my thoughts, and all at once, the haze seemed to have lifted. I could clearly see my surrounding with my elven eyes and my mind wasn't muddled with horrid thoughts. Realization hit me as I looked down at myself; the black, furred body of a panther was now replaced with the slim, yet muscled body of my elven self. This...this was impossible, unless... A smile cracked open my lips as I knew Saruman was now dead.

Quickly getting up to my feet, a deluge of blood rushed to my head and I stumbled, my hand quickly grabbing onto the nearest surface to balance myself. It had been so long since I had last stood on two feet, the feeling was euphoric! Leaving the room which had held me captive for too long was now an easy task, but I didn't let the thought linger. I needed to dress myself and get my weapons and gear. My bare feet soundlessly moved across the stone floor, taking me down the hall until I reached my old room. The old memories invaded my mind, and I couldn't help but revel in them as I got prepared. My swords, staff, and armor now felt so heavy since I'd had no need for them as a jungle cat; however, it felt comforting to have them back on my self. It was like reliving old, fond memories.

Quickly rushing down the winding stairs of the tower, I came to the large tower doors. Behind this, my friends; my comrads [at least I hoped] were waiting for me. A playful smile made its way onto my face, and I paused in my movements. It had been too long since I had used magic, and maybe a small prank should be called for... Taking my staff from its hold on my back, I closed my eyes and concentrated. Words flowed from my mouth, knowing exactly what these words were causing. Opening the doors with a wide smile, I witnessed the water which I controlled roar with life, as if it was to attack the company before me, before I let it die in a rush. My eyes wandered over the crowd which had gathered, and upon settling on the man who I had thought dead, they widened in shock.

"Ada!" I cried, jumping down the rest of the tower steps and rushing towards him. He too seemed surprised by my presence, but it didn't matter as I leapt into my father's arms, something I had believed I would never be able to do ever again. He was alive. It didn't matter how at the moment, I would hear the tale later; he was alive and that was all that mattered. Pulling aways slightly, I smiled, suppressing the tears that tried to coming up. "We have so much to talk about, Ada..." I murmured, and he nodded, joy clearly shown within his old and weathered eyes.

Shouts sprang through the air, and I quickly turned around, only to be tackled into the water by two small men. I burst into laughs as Pippin and Merry hugged me tightly, both trying to talk at once. "One at a time, guys. I can't understand either of you when you talk like that." I exclaimed with a smile. Quickly, both scrambled off of me, allowing me to stand back up on my feet, but we embraced once again in a hug. Fondly, I look down at them, holding them tightly. "I'm glad you two are safe. I wasn't sure what happened when you didn't arrive at the tower. I'm glad you got away...I wouldn't have wanted you to see me as I was..." I trailed off as my thoughts wandered back to what had happened at Helmsdeep. I truly needed to apologise to Gimli and Aragorn, Legolas too. Raising my head, I looked up to the three, grinning when I noticed their shocked expressions. Stepping out of the Hobbit's grasp, I walked towards them. "What, you didn't think I was hideous or something, did you?" I prodded playfully, smirking.

Gimli simply just stared at me with his jaw dropped open. "You are as beautiful as your mother, yet as strong and battle hardy as a dwarf king." I really wanted to roll my eyes at what the dwarf had said, we all knew his fascination with my mother. It was kind of creepy if you asked me. But it seemed Gimli wasn't done speaking as his head poked out further from behind the handsome blonde elf and looked up at him, "How did you manage to find yourself such an amazing and unique woman. No mere elf can be that lucky."

I quickly cast my gaze aside in embarrassment as Aragorn and Gimli laughed, Legolas narrowing his eyes at the stout being. This was a subject I did not want to focus on at the moment, so I quickly spoke up before any other words could be said about the matter. "I'm sorry for what happened in Helmsdeep. It was never my intention for any of that to happen."

Hearing the displacement of water as a horse walked forward, I looked up to see Aragorn smiling down at me, "Do not worry about it, Laila. We know you weren't yourself." The way he looked at me; the way all of the looked at me, I could see the forgiveness and understanding. These people were truly honorable, I had never imagined finding friends like them. Giving a small smile, my eyes diverted over Aragorn's shoulder to Legolas, this being the first time I gathered my courage to look him straight on, and it seemed as if his eyes were already on me. I stood there, just staring, as rude and embarrassing as that is, before someone called out Pippin's name. Turning my attention to the small halfling, I noticed the dark orb in which he had picked up. Quickly I rushed to my friend's side, using my cloak to take a hold of the Palantir and cover it.

"You should be more careful, Pip." I scolded, handing the object to my father as he motioned for it. The power that _thing_ had, I didn't want my friends anywhere near it. I wouldn't allow Sauron to corrupt anything else in my life. He had already claimed my master, and he almost had my body doing his will, I wouldn't let anyone else be harmed by him. It was easy to see that Pippin was surprised by how I scolded him and I felt a little bad. _He didn't know._ Giving him an apologetic smile, I ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's leave. I've had enough of this place." With a hand from my father, I sat behind him on the horse. As we left this place, my eyes caught Legolas's and I gave him a smile. Things were changing for the better. Now, maybe, I at least have a chance to be with Legolas...


	17. I Have Nothing to Fear Except For Myself

**you tube. com/watch?v=RX-cEl3BWw**

**Play this song when reading the story! At least the beginning of the chapter, it fits so wonderfully and puts you in such a good mood! :D And here's your warning, this chapter is going to vary from the movie, and as far as I know, the book. Trust me, you'll know it when you read it. Anyways! Enjoy!**

We all stood in King Theoden's throne room, every single surviving warrior from the Battle of Helmsdeep. In all honesty, I felt as if I did not belong there; I had been their enemy during that fight –though it was no fault of mine- but still. Standing in between my father and Aragorn, I turned my head to look at the both of them. Father didn't notice my gaze, but the ranger did immediately, giving me a small smile, raising his glass and tapping it to mine. Not a word was exchanged between us, but I understood his words: _We are glad you are here with us._ Smiling in thanks, I tipped my head back, and drank the entire cup of mead. Aragorn and my father chuckled at my antics. Sighing, I used my sleeve to wipe the excess liquid from my mouth and I began to help the others move tables for the festivities. Things quickly became busy and for once I was glad that I was out of my armor, instead wearing a tight fitting, white, long sleeved shirt with a black leather corset over it. Leggings covered my legs, something woman were never seen wearing, but I had grown used to the curious and sometimes disapproving glares. I was a she-elf warrior and sorceress; a position not "respectable" for woman, but I did not care for their trivial thoughts.

Merry and Pip soon enough found me, their cups already empty and their feet slightly tipsy. I laughed as my friends dragged me to a table, handing me a mug of my own, as we all heartily drank. This sort of behavior I was quite used to; while most elves never over indulged themselves in alcohol, growing up around Hobbits –Merry and Pip BEING those Hobbits- made me a little more custom to drinking behaviors. Everyone was laughing and drinking, enjoying the spoils of victory, and while Merry and Pip were recounting the tale of the Last March of the Ents, I slipped away with a giggle to myself. While I loved my boys, I wanted to check up on Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. The human, though I searched the crowd thoroughly, was nowhere to be seen, but the dwarf and blonde elven prince were with a small group of humans, the one captain of Rohan who had come to their aid at their most dire moment being one of those humans. Joining them with a smile, I came up behind Gimli and placed my hand heavily upon his shoulder, "Now what is this here; a Dwarf and a fancy Elven prince playing a drinking game? Who's winning?" I grinned.

My sudden appearance immediately caught the attention of the surrounding men, and from below me, Gimli let out a hearty, yet drunken laugh, placing his hand on mine. "Ahhh, if it isn't the beautiful Elven princess~ It seems as your prince can't hold his **hiccup** liquor. See! He's already slowing." The drunken dwarf swayed, almost falling from his seat, as he tried to point at Legolas, who was staring at the both of us curiously.

I let out a charming laugh, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping across my cheeks. Giving Gimli a good **thwap** on the shoulders, I shook my head, "Oh but Gimli, I am no mere princess. I am a devious sorceress who can bewitch you if the thought just so crossed my mind." I couldn't hold the laugh as I felt the surrounding men move uneasily away from me, my eyes rising to meet those perfect blue eyes of the Woodland Elf. And for whatever reason, my eyes betrayed me and would not look away from his own, a smile still gracing my lips. However, Gimli's words of swimming with hairy women made me choke in laughter.

Smiling, Legolas quickly downed another quart of mead, staggering slightly, looking at his hands in wonder and bewilderment. "I feel something: a slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." I couldn't help but giggle at the frightened look Legolas had as Eomer, the Rohirrim captain, looked expectantly from the elf to the dwarf, all of us watching as Gimli fell over, drunk asleep.

Shaking my head and laughing, I grabbed the collar of the Dwarf's under armor. "Well, it seems as if I'm taking this one back to his quarters for a good sleep; something we all need, I think." Picking the short man slightly off the ground, I began to drag him from the hall, his feet dragging against the ground. The sound of clanking mugs caught my attention and I glanced over my shoulder, surprised to see Legolas stepping up to my side, taking a grip on Gimli's shoulder to help me support him, I smiled.

"Allow me to help you."

Nodding my head in acceptance, the both of us dragged the dwarf back to his quarters and tossed him onto his makeshift bed. Chuckling lightly, I turned and smiled up at the blonde, "Come on, you could probably use some fresh air; it'd do you good." I told him, walking out of the room we all shared. After a moment, I heard his light, graceful steps follow after me and I walked outside to stand upon a stony ledge that looked over the village of Edoras. Something suddenly weighed down my shoulders and my head jerked back to see Legolas placing my grey cloak upon my shoulders, a look in his eyes which I could not place.

"It's chilly out. We don't want you to catch a cold before we go off to battle."

Letting out a hearty laugh, I smiled, again. Varla, I was smiling a lot wasn't I! "A silly little cold wouldn't bother me! I've long been ready to fight. And now I have much more than fangs and claws to deal damage." Unconsciously my head lowered its gaze, staring down at the houses not too far below my feet. I know Saruman was dead, the curse gone with him, but nothing had TRULY been solved; there was still a war, against an enemy who had persuaded my own master to join him; an enemy who had manifested in my cursed form and made me do things I regretted. No, it hadn't been Saruman who had cursed me, no; the true curse came from Sauron, and I was going to fight until my very last breath until he lay wasted in his ruin.

The sudden sensation of warmth enveloping my hand drew my mind from their dark thoughts, and I looked up in surprise to see blue eyes filled with concern. "You should not allow your inner demons to torment you about the past. What is done, is done; that will not change." I wanted nothing more than to retort with a witty retort, but my mind drew blank and I simply just stared up at him, gaping like an idiot. Yes, way to go Laila. Way to impress the fancy Elf prince. However, once again I was taken by surprise when he smooth, yet calloused fingers came up to gently whisper their touch over the skin of my cheek, tracing the patterns tattooed upon my face. "What do they mean?" He whispered, not realizing that he was leaning in close to me, lessening the space between us.

"They have no meaning, at least the ones on my face. I found the design in an old book, long ago lost in the library within Isenguard. The book told about an ancient race of demi-gods; more than human, but less than god, that once lived in Middle Earth. They have long since left, supposedly, but the beauty of their art still remained, though even that too was fading away into shadow. It was silly, I was young, what can I say? And many feel I've marred my face, but I did not want to forget." My strangely colored eyes looked away from the blue orbs that stared deep into me, embarrassment flooding my cheeks.

However, his eyes did not fall in discontent; instead he continued to gaze at me, "You are beautiful, nothing could take away from that." A small smile graced my lips, and I laughed lightly, resting my hand on top of his lightly.

"You shouldn't say such things, Prince Legolas. What will your princess say if she found you charming an elf such as myself?" I teased playfully, though it was only to mask my hope that he didn't have a lover already waiting for him back home in Mirkwood.

However, it seemed the elven prince saw through to my true purpose and smirked and I blushed, letting out a nervous laugh, "My princess would exclaim at how wonderful a maiden my eyes had befallen, and that she would indeed be a lover worth fighting for."

Forcing myself not to blush, I put a finger to my chin in thought, "Hmm, what a curious woman. She sounds like someone I'd be friends with. What does she look like?" I asked, trying not to smile.

This silly little game continued as Legolas smiled knowingly, "Her hair is long and as pale as the freshly fallen snow, her face decorated with beauty of the past, and her eyes pink as the setting skies. But her beauty comes along with strength of a goddess, a warrior like none seen before."

No longer could I contain my blush, and I turned my face to the side in embarrassment. "Surely you exadurate!"

"Not in the least." He whispered, our noses brushing.

I tried to find the words to say, something to respond with, but someone clearing their throat made my head snap in the direction of where Gandalf stood, a pipe in his hand and an amused look upon his face. Blushing even harder, we distanced ourselves. "I, uh, I should see how Aragorn in fairing." The blonde elf spoke nervously, the both of us embarrassed being caught in such an intimate way, by my father no less. I only nodded, not being able to say a word, as he left, leaving me to gaze anywhere but where my father stood.

However, a laugh came from the old wizard and I looked up at him, a small smile on my lips as I chuckled along with him. "Enjoying the festivities?" I asked nonchalantly, making the old wizard nod his head with a smile.

"I am, and apparently so are you. I didn't mean to interrupt, I just had some questions I wished to ask you." Nodding, I took a seat on the ground, allowing my legs to dangle over the edge and Father sat beside me. "I realize now that it was you who was following us; through the forest and Moria. How did you come to be that way?"

Looking off towards the horizon, the sun was still far from rising, but I still stared, keeping myself composed. "It was after Bilbo's birthday party. I was playing with my magic and walking around, trying to train myself to use magic while walking or running, or perhaps even fighting and I came to Saruman's door. He was talking into the palantir and I realized whom he was communicating with. I got caught eavesdropping and Saruman cursed me."

Gandalf nodded, taking my words in. Then placing his hand on top of mine, he gave me a fond smile, "I am glad you are safe now. But alas, I must be off to bed. The festivities have made me weary."

I smiled back at my father, standing up along side him, "We should all get some rest. The war is not over yet." Father understood my worries, probably also sharing my concerns for what was to come, but he patted me gently on the back and headed for bed. Turning myself back towards the hall, I stepped back in and joined Merry and Pippin whom were still laughing alongside their new human comrads. Smiling, I came up behind them and rested my hands on each of their shoulders, looking down at them. "Alright boys, time for bed."

At the same time they both let out a groan of protest, but I didn't let them say anything more, steering them away from the party, parting with a smile and a nod to the men. Both Hobbits jumped out of my grip, running excitedly ahead of me slightly like eager children, making me laugh lightly. It was reassuring to see my best friends so happy and cheerful after all that happened, and in spite of what was to come. Some part of me, after hearing their tale, had wished Treebeard had taken them back to the Shire; kept them from this war and safe, but they were what kept me going. It wasn't the want to destroy the dark lord that brought me to fight, I was more so doing this to protect them; keep my Hobbits from knowing suffering and being tainted by that _evil_. Nothing would touch them or the Shire; I would not allow it. Turning into the house which sheltered us, I caught a peek of Legolas staring out into the distance, a small smile gracing my lips. Unfortunately, Merry noticed and peered over to see what I was smiling at, a knowing look dawning on his face. "Ahhh~ Laila, I see you've taken a liking to the elven princeling." And of course, this immediately caught Pip's attention. "What, you mean Legolas? Surely not! Laila herself told us she'd never fall for some stuck up, elven prince who prances about with his nose in the air!"

Blushing, I glared at the two small people and pushed them inside our room as so Legolas couldn't hear them. "Would you two quiet down? Just because I said that _years_ ago doesn't mean I can't change my mind. And besides, Legolas isn't arrogant or stuck up, or uninteresting in the least bit…." My sentence faded off as my cheeks grew even a darker shade of red, making the Hobbits chuckle to themselves.

"Pip, I think our Laila is in _love_~"

"Head-over-heals,"

"Completely and utterly,"

""In love"" They said in chorus.

Glaring, I turned and crawled into my makeshift bed compiled of multiple blankets. Stupid, annoying Hobbits; what did they know? How dare they tease me for loving someone! It's not like I was that unusual and strange of a female. So what if I liked battle and wearing leggings instead of dresses…. Letting out a huff of irritation, I ignored the cousins as they quietly chatted to themselves as they prepared for sleep, their conversation quickly fading into the background….

_Pippin, what are you doing?_

_I just want to look at it one more time!_

_Pippin…..PIP!_

The words coming from what I realized were my friends wasn't what woke me, it was the suddenly shift in the air; something cold and dark seemed to surround me. Bolting up, my eyes widened at the sight of Pippin's mouth open in a silent scream. I looked over at Merry, who was staring at his brother-like kin with fear and horror, "Laila! Help him!"

His words woke me from my stupor and I jumped up to my feet, just as Ada awoke and the door was thrown open by Aragorn and Legolas. I threw myself at the flailing Hobbit, grabbing the palantir from his grip and holding it in my own hands. My sense of presence in the room suddenly vanished, as if I had left the place of my slumber and I now stood in front of a burning eye, gazing down coldly at me. _Elven princess…. Tell me where is it that you are hiding now; with your father? The fool believes humans can still win against me….You saw the blood shed of Helmsdeep; all of your kin dead before your eyes. That is what lies in wait for you and your people. You cannot escape…._

Intense fear gripped at my heart and my soul. I couldn't think; all I wanted to do was run; escape from what he spoke of; my impending doom. Now, standing before the evil being who was creating all this war and strife; I wanted to hide and never be found, yet the only escape was death. And death felt like a more welcoming state than what awaited for me if I were to fight against the inevitable. There was no winning this; I had known that for so long now, but put false hope into a victory that would not come for me, or for men.

_Saruman has failed me…..But with you in his stead, much can be made up…..Just tell me where the ring is…._

I had no second thoughts of opening my mouth, the words so willing to slip from my tongue. I wanted nothing but to be spared from all of this; I just wanted to run and hide. Was this how my master felt, being subject to the eye and all its evil? Was he so overwhelmed that he could do nothing but hide and cower as I was doing? "The Halfling…..from the Shire…..he…." Frodo had no idea what was to happen. He was going to die because I sold him out…. And so was everyone else: Meriadoc and Peregrin, Ada and Mother, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli…..Could I hand their lives over on a silver platter to this evil to spare my own? Oh Varla…..I do not deserve their friendship… "He will bring you to an end. And there is not a thing your might can bring about that will stop him." I spat fiercely. _How could I ever deserve such true friends when I myself waiver in fear? _"Never again will I kneel to your might and will!" I screamed. A sudden roaring surrounded me, squishing me, trying to eliminate my existence and I fought back just as hard; for Mother and Father, for my kin, for my friends, for those whom I love, "_FOR FRODO!_"

The eye and the fire which had seemed to surround me disappeared in an instant as I was thrown to my back. The familiar surroundings of Rohan brought relief washing over me, though my hands burned in pain, and a pale face leaned over me, its lips moving though I was having a hard time understanding what it spoke.

"Laila, are you alright? Laila?"

Recognizing Legolas, I smiled a small grimace, pain overwhelming my hands as I tried to push myself to sit up. Noticing my hindrance, Legolas gently but sturdily grabbed my arm and helped me to sit up, supporting me, his fingers moving across my face. "Are you alright? You were whimpering and crying, and then the Palantir just exploded." The elf explained, his brow crinkled in concern.

Exploded? A small smile creped onto my lips as I remembered; for the first time, I had conquered my fears. I didn't just idly sit by and let my fears control me; I had won. Looking down at my hands, I stared at the burns that covered them….like they had been thrown into the flames; but that was okay. And then I remembered Pippin; he had been subjected to the same thing I had. Pushing myself up without a second thought, I joined Merry at my father's side, looking over Pippin in worry. At least he was breathing and alive, though frightened to no end and I pulled my friend into a tight embrace, Merry joining, "Fool of a Took." I whispered.

**you tube. com/watch?v=RX-cEl3BWw**

**This is was a good drinking song I found that I listened to while writing this chapter out. I had a fun time writing and listening to this; I was seriously dancing in my chair xD But I think by far this is the best chapter I've wrote for this story. SO! A little romance between Laila and Legolas~ ;D Give me your thoughts and opinions! Even the criticism; it's helpful to me to know what I'm messing up x3**


End file.
